No Time To Wait
by Angelalfiction
Summary: Disaat semuanya bersantai, hanya aku yang beraksi. Aku hanya memiliki dua pilihan, menunggu atau melakukan sesuatu? Jika aku melakukan sesuatu maka ada harapan aku bisa memilikinya. jika menunggu...ada kemungkinan aku kehilangan semuannya."Jangan pernah mencari perhatian lagi di depanku dan Hinata. " / "Lama tidak berjumpa..." / "Selamat tinggal...Sasuke"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

KHS (Konoha High School ) merupakan sekolah terlengkap di Tokyo. Pemiliknya adalah Shimura Kujo, seorang pebisnis elektronik yang sukses di Jepang. Dia mempunyai teman bernama Uchiha Fugaku, seorang kepala kepolisian Jepang divisi utama dan Namikaze Minato, seorang professor yang bekerja pada perusahaan Research di Jepang. Dengan bekerja sama dengan kedua temannya itu, Kujo pun menjadi pebisnis terkaya karena sekolahnya yang di bilang menarik perhatian siswa-siswi di Jepang. Bagaimana tidak? Penjagaan sekolah yang sangat ketat karena penjagaan dari anak buah Fugaku, serta peralatan sekolah yang canggih berkat Minato yang telah menyumbangkan hasil karyanya.

Untuk membuat ciri khas sekolah, maka Kujo menetapkan golongan-golongan per-kelas. _Exclusive Class_ (E-class) adalah kelas yang berisi anak-anak para pebisnis maupun bangsawan yang kurang pintar. _Perfect Class_ (A-class) adalah kelas yang berisi anak-anak pintar yang kurang mampu. Sedangkan, _Gold Class_ (G-class) adalah kelas yang berisi anak-anak jenius di bidang akademik dan paling berprestasi di bidang non akademik, yang paling tenar, semua ada di Gold Class.

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Hyuuga Neji. Ketua Osis tahun ini di KHS. Hari ini adalah hari pemilihan untuk para pengurus osis kelas 10. Berdasarkan hasil tes kepintaran, nilai akademik, juga nilai kepemimpinan kalian, maka akan saya sebutkan calon-calon pengurus osis tahun ini. Yang sudah saya panggil, diharapkan untuk maju kedepan " kata Hyuuga Neji.

"Sabaku Temari, sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis"

"Haruno Sakura, sebagai sekretaris."

"Shikamaru Nara, sebagai bendahara."

"Sabaku Garra, sebagai osis acara"

"Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai osis kesehatan"

"Shimura Sai, sebagai osis kesenian"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai osis olahraga"

"Hyuuga Hinata, sebagai osis perlengkapan"

"Ten Ten, sebagai osis ekstrakulikuler"

Setelah Neji menyebutkan satu per satu calon osis KHS, Neji segera menyudahi acara di tempat itu dan menyuruh semuanya untuk segera memasuki kelas barunya masing-masing.

G-class…

"Hai! Aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu 'kan? " Tanya Sakura

" Terserah " jawab Sasuke dingin

" Kau Uchiha Sasuke yang dipilih menjadi osis kesehatan ya ? " Tanya Sakura yang mencoba basa-basi.

" hm " respon Sasuke

" Cita-citamu memangnya ingin menjadi dokter ya? " Tanya Sakura lagi

" hm " respon Sasuke lagi sebagai tanda kalau ia masih mendengar yang Sakura tanyakan

" Kau kenal…"

" Berisik! " Akhirnya Sasuke pun sekarang menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Merasa terganggu. Sakura pun kaget dengan reaksi yang di keluarkan Sasuke. Dengan tampang jutek, akhirnya Sasuke kembali memainkan smartphone-nya, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedih.

" Sasuke?! Kenapa kau sekelas denganku lagi?!" Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk ke Kelas dengan ricuh. Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya melihat sekilas tanpa rasa peduli sama sekali.

" Hn..apa masalahmu, baka dobe? " dengan tenang Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memancing emosi Naruto.

" Rrrrgh….SIALAN KAU TEME!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat satu kelas menengok padanya. Ada yang kaget sampai menumpahkan snacknya, bahkan ada yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya di meja.

" Tenang Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun hanya bercanda.." Tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari sebelah Naruto.

"Hehe… baiklah, Hinata! " jawab Naruto ceria.

"Hi-Hinata? " gumam Sasuke kaget.

" Ohayou Sasuke-kun.." Sapa Hinata. Mendadak wajah Sasuke memerah dan Sakura pun menyadarinya.

" Baiklah, anak-anak! " Tiba-tiba seorang pria muda masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

" Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Nama saya Yamato. Kalian adalah anak-anak yang di banggakan. Oleh karena itu jangan pernah bermasalah dengan saya atau saya akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini. " kata Yamato.

" sok banget sensei-nya.." komentar anak-anak G-class pada inner mereka masing-masing.

E-class…

Semua anak di kelas itu sudah berkumpul semua dan keadaan kelas pun ribut sekali. Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan masuklah seorang guru cantik. Semua anak-anak yang sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seakan ter-pause saat guru cantik itu menatap mereka dengan tajam.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? " Tanya guru itu sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan hasilnya, tidak ada satu pun murid yang berani membuka mulut karena takut dengan tatapan tajam guru itu.

" Cepat jawab! Kalian nggak punya mulut? " kata guru itu judes.

" Ka-kami semua sedang berkenalan sensei…" jawab Kankuro gagap.

" hari ini saya maafkan. Tapi, jangan berharap saya akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian membuat saya kesal. Nama saya Kurenai. " jawab Kurenai

" Galak banget sih…" kata inner mereka masing-masing

A-class…

Dari semua kelas di KHS, hanya kelas ini yang paling tenang. Kenapa? Mudah saja, karena mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak genius. Mereka semua adalah kumpulan anak-anak sederhana yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang orang tua mereka karena mereka hanya orang biasa. Tidak kelebihan juga tidak kekurangan. Saat mereka membuka materi pembelajaran di gadget masing-masing, tiba-tiba bunyi derit pintu pun terdengar memecahkan suasana sunyi yang ada di kelas itu.

" Ohayou ! " sapa seorang guru muda berambut silver.

" Ohayou, sensei! " jawab semua murid yang ada di situ tanpa memperhatikan sang sensei di depan.

" Ehm..saya Hatake Kakashi..wali kelas kalian, sekaligus guru yang akan mengajar hari ini…" kata Kakashi. Dan semua masih sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing.

" Baiklah anak-anak, di hari pertama saya mengajar kelas kalian saya terlambat. Maafkan saya."kata Kakashi sambil melihat-lihat keadaan kelasnya.

" Sekarang semua yang ada di kelas ini tolong perhatikan saya karena saya akan mengajar sekarang!"Geram Kakashi karena tidak ada satu pun murid di kelas itu yang menengok padanya. KRINGG… tepat saat Kakashi mengatakan 'sekarang' bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

" Maaf sensei.. bukannya kami tidak ingin mendengarkan sensei, tapi saat sensei masuk ke kelas kami, waktu sensei untuk mengajar kami di kelas ini hanya tersisa 30 detik. " kata salah satu murid yang menunjukkan tampang bête tingkat dewa.

Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan membenci wali kelas mereka sendiri karena wali kelas mereka terkenal selalu terlambat di seluruh penjuru kelas. Apalagi untuk tipe seperti mereka yang selalu disiplin, pasti mereka akan demo bersama untuk mengganti wali kelas mereka.

Di kantin…

Di sebuah kantin yang sangat luas dan sangat bersih, di salah satu meja dekat lapangan basket outdoor, terdapat kerumunan yang kalau dilihat sepintas seperti kumpulan geng-geng anak nakal.

" Teme! Ayo kita main basket di sana! " Ajak Naruto. Sekarang dia sudah membawa sebuah bola basket.

" Dari mana kau dapat itu Naruto? " Tanya Sai.

" Tentu saja dari rumah..ayo main!" Ajak Naruto. Krik..krik..krik.. ternyata teman-temannya tidak ada yang merespon sama sekali. Ada yang sedang minum jus, ada yang sedang bermain gadget, bahkan ada yang sedang membaca novel setebal 500 halaman. Karena kesal akibat di diemin alias di kacangin, Naruto pun mengambil jus yang sedang Kiba minum dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. Lalu Naruto bergerak mengambil Novel Garra dan Gadget Sasuke secara bersamaan.

" Na-Naruto jus itu pemberian…" Kiba pun pundung melihat jusnya diminum Naruto sampai habis.

" Siapa? " Tanya Naruto Kesal.

" Pemberian PACARKU, BAKA! " Teriak Kiba Saat kembali mengingat perbuatan Naruto yang seenaknya meminum jus pemberian pacarnya yang_ kawaii_..

" Memangnya kau punya pacar? " Tanya Garra yang membuat Kiba tambah Kesal.

" Punyalah.. emang kaya kalian semua? " tunjuk Kiba kepada Naruto , Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Garra, Takashi, dan Takeda.

" Sembarangan! Aku punya…." Naruto pun bingung. Matanya pun menjelajahi kantin, karena baru mereka yang keluar kelas, kantin pun masih sepi

Krik..krik..krik..

"engh… siapa pacarmu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedikit penasaran.

" ehm…ano…dia…dia…" mata Naruto pun masih menjelajahi kantin yang masih sepi itu.

" Hahaha…kalo nggak punya yaa nggak usah ngaku-ngaku deh! " Ledek Kiba. Naruto pun malu karena memang kenyataannya dia tidak mempunyai pacar sama sekali. Semua akhirnya menertawai Naruto.

" Hahaha…dasar nggak laku tapi ngakunya punya! " Ledek Takashi.

" Diam kalian semua! Bakaka!" Geram Naruto yang mulai merasa di kucilkan.

" Oke, bagaimana jika sekarang kita bermain basket saja? " Akhirnya Garra pun menghentikan pertengkaran kecil-kecilan itu.

" Udah nggak minat! " jawab Naruto kesal.

" Ya sudah kalau nggak mau ikut... ayo teman-teman.." ajak Shikamaru. Semuannya pun mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang menuju ke lapangan basket sebelah kantin yang mereka tempati meninggalkan naruto yang masih kesal. Sadar bahwa teman-temannya sudah tidak ada, Naruto pun kaget.

" Sial! Baka Shikamaru! Itu bola-ku! " Teriak Naruto yang mengejar Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah lapangan yang sangat terawat dengan suasana yang sejuk karena di sisi-sisi lapangan itu ada banyak pohon-pohon yang sangat tinggi.

" Oke sekarang kita tentukan timnya " Kata Naruto. Lalu mereka semua membentuk lingkaran.

" SE..NO!" teriak mereka kompak dan hasilnya Naruto se-tim dengan Shikamaru, Takeda, dan Kiba. Sedangkan Garra se-tim dengan Sasuke, Takashi, dan Sai. Dengan tim seadanya, mereka mulai membentuk formasi masing-masing. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka mulai bermain. Setelah 1 menit berlangsung, tim Naruto sudah mencetak 2 point.

" Aku pasti bisa ! " semangat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat dia mulai melakukan Slam Dunk. Pluk… Naruto pun membuat point untuk timnya lagi.

" Sial…mantan kapten kita tetap sehebat dulu…" keluh Sai yang mulai gerah karena keringat yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Tenang Sai… kita pasti bisa mencetak point…" respon Takeda yang juga berkeringat.

" SEMANGAT, _dattebayoo_!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah menjadi sorotan anak-anak KHS. Di gedung sebelah lapangan yang mereka tempati, banyak siswa-siswi yang menonton pertandingan mereka. Salah satunya adalah Aiko dan Kooga, mereka adalah manager dan kapten basket KHS.

" Kooga, menurutku yang berambut kuning itu sangat mirip denganmu.." kata Aiko kepada Kooga.

" Sedikit… sayangnya aku tidak pernah se-berisik dia saat bermain…" kata Kooga sambil mengamati Naruto.

" Menurutmu siapa yang jago diantara mereka semua? " Tanya Aiko.

" yang berambut kuning, berambut nanas, berambut merah, berambut hitam, dan yang berambut biru tua. " kata Kooga.

" Hmm yah… tepat…" gumam Aiko.

" Semoga mereka masuk club basket KHS besok.." kata Aiko.

" Besok? " Tanya Kooga bingung.

" Tentu saja…setelah pemilihan pengurus osis, akan ada demo ekstrakulikuler dan acara itu besok. Jangan bilang kau belum memberi tahu timmu untuk persiapan buat besok? " Tanya Aiko dengan nada mengintimidasi.

" Kenapa harus susah? Kau saja yang bilang..kau 'kan manager. Manager tugasnya mengatur 'kan? " jawab Kooga santai. Kooga pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Aiko yang mematung.

Dengan polos Aiko bergumam, " Benar juga.." setelah itu, Aiko pun masuk ke kelasnya sambil terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk menyiapkan demo yang akan ditampilkan club basketnya besok.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : Readers, di chapter ini mungkin romance nya baru kerasa. Maaf jika di chapter ini ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

Created by : Angelalf

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Mission Start !

" Yang kalah traktir ramen yah! " kata Naruto sambil defense. Permainan berlanjut dengan point tim Naruto 60, sedangkan tim Garra baru mencapai 35 point. Permainan mereka masih terlihat seru karena tim Garra yang bersemangat untuk mengejar point mereka yang terlampau sangat jauh.

"Enak saja! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang saat timmu sudah menang?" keluh Takashi.

"Terserah kita dong, Nii-san!" teriak Takeda kepada Takashi.

"Enak saja…Garra pass!" Takashi mendapat passingan bola dari Garra dan Shikamaru pun me-lock posisi Takashi.

"Pasti dia akan masuk seperti tadi.." kata inner shikamaru sambil terus focus menjaga Takashi. Saat Takashi melakukan Fake, Shikamaru langsung mundur. Gerakannya sesuai yang tadi dia pikirkan. Tanpa Shikamaru sangka, ternyata Takashi tetap berada di garis 3 point dan hanya bergeser ke kanan. Dengan tidak ada yang menjaga, Takashi langsung menggunakan kesempatan emas ini dengan men-shoot bola dari garis 3 point. Pluk…sekarang point tim Garra menjadi 38.

"Bagus, Takashi!" puji Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sedangkan Takashi merespon dengan mengangkat jari jempolnya.

"Ayoo lanjut! Jangan mau kalah!" teriak Naruto kepada Timnya. KRINGG… baru saja Naruto akan mem-passing Shikamaru, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sial, kita harus mentraktir mereka ramen !" keluh Takashi.

"Tenang saja Takashi, aku punya ide…" kata Sai

"di Traktir…di traktir…" teriak Tim Naruto semangat.

"Perjanjiannya di tepati yaa…" kata Naruto.

"Hahaha….." Tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi sweatdrop melihat Sai tertawa meledeknya.

"Memangnya pada saat mulai bertanding, kita mengadakan perjanjian? Kalau begitu tadi kami akan bermain dengan serius." kata Sai dengan nada meremehkan.

"NANI? Kau meledekku?" teriak Naruto. Melihat reaksi Naruto tim Garra pun pergi menuju kelas dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Lagipula jika kami bermain dengan serius, tadi kaulah yang kalah."kata Takashi mengejek.

"Sialan! Hoi teman-teman, kenapa kalian nggak nge-bantu sih?" Tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya. Shikamaru pun meresponnya.

"Ehm…tapi kata mereka ada benernya sih… sudahlah Naruto, Kita harus kembali ke kelas" Kata Shikamaru yang pergi menyusul Garra dan kawan-kawan.

"AAH! Nggak seru!" Teriak Naruto.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Naruto kembali ke kelas mengikuti yang lain. Dengan kesal Naruto masuk kelas dengan tampang tidak puas. Hinata melihat Naruto dan menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun, kau tadi hebat sekali saat bermain basket." Puji Hinata. Merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya, Naruto merespon.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tadi tidak mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Mmm…tadi aku hanya berkata kalau tadi kau hebat sekali bermain basketnya." kata Hinata.

"Makasih Hinata.." kata Naruto. Spontan Hinata blushing. Hinata merasa senang sekali hari ini karena untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berterima kasih padanya. Saat Hinata ingin mengajak Naruto berbicara, tiba-tiba Yamato-sensei masuk ke kelas yang membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura di jalan.

"Sakura, sendirian?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa kaget saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya.

"KYAA…" teriak Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto shock melihat Sakura yang ketakutan dengannya.

"Memangnya Sakura lagi ngeliat apa sih? Hantu?" kata inner Naruto.

"Sakura tenang…ini aku ,Naruto" Kata Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sakura.

"Naruto?!" teriak Sakura emosi.

"Maaf-maaf…Tadi kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"mmm…begini, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Cepatlah! Langsung jawab saja. Aku hanya penasaran.." jawab Sakura penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Oke…hmm…kalau Sasuke aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak bayi. Kalau Hinata…aku baru mengenalnya saat SD." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tahu rumah Sasuke dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ne? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Kubilang lanjut saja!" Jawab Sakura Gemes.

"Baiklah…Sakura-chan. Rumahnya Sasuke berada di dekat Pantai di Tokyo." jawab Naruto.

"Hmm…lalu menurutmu Hinata itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura. Sebenarnya dari tadi Sakura sudah menyadari bahwa ada Hinata yang sedang memantau Naruto dan dirinya.

"Hinata? Menurutku Hinata biasa saja. Hanya saja dia satu-satunya sahabat yang paling mengerti keadaanku."jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau punya perasaan padanya?"Tanya Sakura, yang membuat muka Naruto langsung aneh.

"Ma-mana mungkin…aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali…" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

'Di-dia tidak menyukaiku…'kata Hinata dalam hati. Karena tidak kuat mendengar pembicaraan selanjutnya, Hinata akhirnya pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Hinata memilih untuk mencari suasana yang bisa membuatnya segar dari pikiran suntuk mengenai perkataan Naruto tadi. Tetapi, semua tempat yang dia kunjungi sekarang adalah tempat-tempat yang dia dan Naruto sering kunjungi. Dengan sedih, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dan Hinata mengenal suara itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku baru saja dari toko buku. Kau?"

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang…"kata Hinata lesu dan Sasuke mengenali mimik wajah wanita yang di sukainya itu.

"Bagaimana jika ku antar pulang?"

"Sasuke-kun mau mengantarku pulang?"Tanya Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman.

'Itu hanya senyuman palsu…pasti dia mempunyai masalah yang berat…"kata inner Sasuke. Setelah Hinata Naik ke motornya, di jalan Sasuke berniat menanyakan masalah yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Tetapi pada saat melihat ke kaca spion, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti tidak ingin di ganggu.

Di bagian Naruto dan Sakura, Sakura masih dengan gencar menanyakan banyak hal dengan Naruto.

"Kulihat dari wajahmu…kau tadi bohong mengenai perasaanmu kepada Hinata." Kata sakura.

"NANI?!Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" panik Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah…aku akan berbicara jujur. Tapi Sakura-chan janji yaa…jangan bilang sama hinatanya?"pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes yang menurut Sakura sangat menjijikan.

"Iya…sekarang cepat ceritakan padaku dan hentikan gayamu yang menjijikan itu!" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah…Sakura-chan. Jadi, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Hinata dari kecil. Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa Teme juga menyukai hinata. Jadi aku akan menunggu sampai aku tahu bahwa Hinata menyukaiku atau tidak…" jawab Naruto yang membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

'DASAR COWOK NGGAK PEKA!' marah inner Sakura.

"Ehm Naruto aku pergi duluan yah!" kata Sakura yang langsung lari pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto pun hanya cengo memperhatikan Sakura yang sangat terburu-buru itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sakura sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian serba hitam saat Sakura sedang berlari. Jam tangan Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Agent-Haruno?"panggil seseorang dari jam tangan dengan suara yang disamarkan.

"Iya?"

"Ada misi untukmu. Sekarang, cepat pergi ke rumah Fugaku-sama. Kau sudah tahu lokasinya?"

"Tenang saja…aku baru bertanya dengan seseorang."

"Bagus…kuharap kau bisa secepatnya ke sana"

"Dalam perjalanan.."jawab sakura yang sedang berjalan ke parkiran sekolah dan menemukan sebuah mobil.

"Itu mobilmu." Jawab seseorang yang berada di jam tangan Sakura. Sakura pun dengan cepat memasuki mobil itu dan segera pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Setelah sampai di rumah keluarga Uchiha, seperti seorang maling, Sakura memasuki rumah itu lewat jendela dan memasuki pintu di depannya.

"Ah, Sakura…silahkan duduk di sini!" kata Fugaku. Itachi yang juga ada di dalam ruangan itu terkaget-kaget saat bertatap muka dengan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau seorang agent?" Tanya Itachi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada Itachi.

"Hai Itachi-nii! Atau… bisa kupanggil dengan Itachi-sama?" kata Sakura terkikik.

"Apa misiku Fugaku-sama?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, misimu adalah melindungi Sasuke dari ancaman Jendral Divisi Selatan…"kata Fugaku.

"Memangnya apa masalah Jendral divisi Selatan dengan keluarga anda?"

"Itu sangat sulit dijelaskan Sakura…"

"Baiklah, akan aku terima misi ini…"kata Sakura yang segera bangkit dari sebuah sofa yang di dudukinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikoto-san…" pamit Sakura.

"Ehm, Sakura…lebih baik kau berganti pakaian…" Saran Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sasuke sudah pulang. Dan sekarang dia sedang bersama kaa-san. kau ingin Sasuke mengetahui identitasmu sementara Sasuke adalah Clien-mu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengganti pakaian ini…"kata Sakura yang menghilang dari balik pintu.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes : Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca cerita Angel! Selamat membaca!

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : School Event!

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna pink, sedang berjalan dengan muka suram. Dia sedang mengingat kejadian memalukan yang terjadi semalam.

Flashback…

Setelah berganti dengan pakaian sekolah, akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga uchiha lewat pintu utama. TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Permisi!" teriak Sakura.

"Siapa?" sahut seseorang dari dalam dengan nada datar. Dalam sekejap pintu itu tebuka dan menampilkan wajah seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenal.

"Kau? Sakura?" kata Sasuke.

"Ha-hai, Sasuke.." gagap Sakura.

'Sudah lama aku tidak merasa berdebar seperti ini…kenapa perasaan ini kembali lagi? Padahal sudah ku upayakan agar perasaan ini hilang…' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, ada Sakura!" tiba-tiba Itachi muncul di antara mereka.

"Nii-san, kau mengenal Sakura? " Tanya sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Dia 'kan teman sekelasmu waktu SD dulu…"kata Itachi.

'Dan yang paling menyukaimu…fufufu…' tawa inner Itachi sambil melirik Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti bahwa itu adalah lirikan yang mengejek dari Itachi, Itachi langsung di tarik oleh Sakura ke sudut ruangan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat keakraban kakaknya dengan Sakura.

"Itachi-nii apa maksud dari lirikkanmu itu?" Bisik Sakura kepada Itachi.

"Aku hanya geli melihat drama kacangan di hadapanku. Memang apa salahnya?" bisik Itachi dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Baka! Itachi-nii pikir aku masih menyukai adik nii-san yang belagu itu?" bisik Sakura.

"Menurutku kau masih menyukainya. Memang… siapa sih yang nggak kenal Sakura yang sangat menyukai Sasuke dari SD, tapi cintanya harus pupus karena sebuah surat cinta yang dibuang oleh sang pangeran. Hmmpft…"bisik Itachi sambil menahan tawa. Detik berikutnya tawa Itachi menggelegar, membuat Sasuke menjadi penasaran dengan topik yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Sakura dan Itachi.

"AAAUWW!" teriak Itachi kesakitan.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau terus meledekku, Itachi-nii…sudahlah, jangan ingatkan aku lagi mengenai masa kecilku. Lagi pula Sasuke juga sudah tidak mengingatku lagi." Kata Sakura yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Uchiha bersaudara di teras rumahnya. Begitu sampai di dalam Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa cengo melihat kaa-san mereka, Mikoto yang sedang memeluk erat Sakura dengan sangat rindu.

"Nak, kenapa lama sekali tidak menjenguk kaa-chan?" kata Mikoto dengan Ekspresi seakan menemukan harta karun yang hilang.

"Maaf kaa-chan, soalnya aku sibuk bekerja." Kata Sakura yang sudah mulai sumpek karena dipeluk terlalu erat.

"Nii-san, memangnya Sakura itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang binggung dengan semua hal yang baru dia ketahui.

"Sakura adalah anak dari sahabat kaa-san yang sudah meninggal dan karena kaa-san dari dulu menginginkan seorang anak perempuan, maka kaa-san menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri." Kata Itachi.

"Ayo Sakura-chan!"tiba-tiba Itachi menggaet tangan Sakura saat Sakura melewati mereka.

"Sasuke, kau juga ikut!"

"E-eh…Itachi-nii kita mau kemana?"Tanya Sakura yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Itachi.

"Tenang saja…"kata Itachi. Mereka akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Itachi masuk ke dalam lorong yang -tiba Itachi memutar badannya dan berteriak mengagetkan Sakura sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura spontan memegang bahu Sakura. Dengan Jahil, Itachi memberikan efek dorongan yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan juga dan akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura terjatuh kejahilan Itachi,Sakura dan Sasuke berpelukan di lantai malam itu.

Flashback off…

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura di jalan saat dia mengingat adegan berpelukan itu.

"ITACHI SIALAN!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak bisa melupakan betapa aku sangat mencintai Sasuke dulu…"kata Sakura pundung.

Begitu Sakura tiba di sekolah, sebagai sekretaris osis, dia di suruh untuk mengumumkan kepada seluruh anggota untuk hadir di rapat osis yang akan di adakan pagi ini. Sakura yang baru saja tiba di kelas, dengan ogah-ogahan duduk di tempatnya. Dengan cepat dia mengetik di handphone dan mengirim e-mail ke seluruh anggota osis agar hadir di rapat pagi ini.

Di rapat osis…

"Selamat pagi semua! Terima kasih sudah hadir di rapat hari ini."kata Neji sambil mengambil sebuah kertas.

"Di kertas ini ada jadwal acara untuk demo seluruh ekstrakulikuler di sekolah. Saya harap acara hari ini tidak berantakan. Oh ya… satu hal lagi yang akan saya sampaikan adalah, hanya anggota osis kelas 11 saja yang bekerja hari ini karena kepala sekolah menyuruh agar semua anak kelas sepuluh mengikuti acara termasuk anggota osis kelas 10." Kata Neji.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Neji sambil melihat ke semua anggota osis.

"Mengerti!" jawab semua anggota osis dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja!"

Setelah semua anggota osis keluar dari ruangan rapat, ruangan-ruangan ekskul pun langsung di rapikan. Setelah istirahat pertama selesai, Sakura pun ke ruangan audio untuk mengumumkan kepada semua kelas.

"Kepada seluruh siswa-siswi KHS, diberitahukan bahwa hari ini di adakan demo seluruh ekstrakulikuler. Diwajibkan kepada seluruh siswa kelas 10 untuk memilih kegiatan ekskul yang diminati."

"YEEY…!" Teriak seluruh siswa-siswi dari semua kelas. Sangking semangatnya, mereka langsung pergi ke ruangan ekskul masing-masing.

Para anggota osis pun kesulitan karena banyaknya murid yang tidak bisa di atur. Walaupun hari itu mereka kewalahan, tapi akhirnya hari itu acaranya pun berjalan dengan sukses sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

"Umh…akhirnya hari ini selesai juga…" kata Aiko kepada Kooga yang terdiam dari tadi sambil meminum sebotol air putih.

"Hm"gumam Kooga yang membuat Aiko penasaran.

"Kooga kenapa kau dari tadi terdiam?"

"Anak itu bisa mengalahkanku…"kata kooga

"Oh…anak yang mengalahkanmu saat test by one itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto bukan?"

"Hm…"gumam kooga lagi sambil bangkit berdiri untuk mencoba shoot 3 point sendirian.

"Baguslah…berarti kita memiliki tim yang hebat."kata Aiko yang membuat salah satu shoot-an Kooga tidak masuk.

"Aku tidak suka dengan adik kelas yang bisa mengalahkanku…karena itu bisa saja membuat dia menjadi sombong"kata Kooga kesal. Sedangkan Aiko hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Kooga.

Keesokan harinya Sakura pun mencoba untuk mendekati Sasuke karena dari semalam, Sakura tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apakah Sasuke menyukainya sama seperti dirinya yang sangat menyukai kemarin Sakura memantau Sasuke dari jauh, Sakura merasa bahwa sikap Sasuke sangat baik kepada Hinata, berbeda sekali dengan saat bersama Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura berusaha menyatakan perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Ia takut jika terlalu lama, maka ia tidak akan sanggup jika melihat Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain. Apalagi untuk seorang agent seperti dirinya, pasti sangat mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dengan perlahan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang UKS, tepat sesuai dugaan, Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan bersama dengan Hinata.

"Hai…Sa-Sasuke…"Sapa Sakura gagap.

'Kenapa susah sekali untuk mengucapkannya?' keluh inner Sakura

"Bisa tidak kau ikut denganku?"kata Sakura. Akhirnya Hinata menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Uhm…Sasuke-kun aku ingin menemui Kurenai-sensei sebentar. Sakura-chan, apa kau bisa menemani Sasuke-kun sebentar?"

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura.

"Jaa Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun…"kata Hinata yang pergi dari ruangan UKS itu.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu"kata Sakura

"Aku menyukaimu"kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kecewa.

"Kenapa?"gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa cara bicaramu dengan Hinata berbeda Sekali dengan saat kau berbicara denganku?"Tanya Sakura sedih

"Karena kau berbeda dengannya."

"Aku sering melihatmu yang selalu mencari perhatian dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"lanjut Sasuke tajam.

"Itu karena aku ingin mendapat perhatian darimu! Kalau aku tidak dekat dengan sahabatmu, maka aku tidak akan terlihat denganmu."

"Asal kau tahu, aku benci dengan wanita yang centil dan terlalu naïf."

"A-apa?!" Sakura pun tersentak dengan julukan Sasuke untuknya.

"Jangan pernah mencari perhatian lagi di depanku dan Hinata." Kata Sasuke yang mulai menuju pintu UKS.

"Kau sangat menggangguku." Kata Sasuke dingin. Lalu sasuke pun segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

'Jadi…selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkanku? Bahkan sekalinya aku ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya, dia malah menganggapku pengganggu?' kata inner Sakura sedih.

'Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu…aku akan mencoba melupakan semuanya…'kata Sakura dalam hati sambil mulai terisak di atas tempat tidur UKS.

'Sakura, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti dia yang membuatmu menangis...tunggu aku...'kata inner seseorang sambil meremas sebuah foto yang baru saja diambilnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes : Trima kasih kepada para readers yang masih membaca cerita ini!Maaf jika ada kekurangan kata, salah penulisan, typo, dan sejenisnya. Selamat membaca!

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : It's Trouble!

Southern Japan, at 05.00 AM…

"Shisui-sama, itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan…"

"Kenapa tidak?!" Kata Shisui dengan tajam.

"Ma-maafkan saya…tapi bukankah itu membuat kita terlihat seperti pengkhianat?"

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah Divisi Selatan selalu di sudutkan?" geram Shisui dengan aura menusuk.

"Shisui-sama, anda tidak boleh menyampurkan masalah pribadi anda dengan pekerjaan…"

"Kau berani melawanku, Zabuza?" gumam Shisui yang dengan jelas di dengar oleh Zabuza.

"Maaf Shisui-sama…kalau begitu apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Hmm…mudah saja…Jadikan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai target pertama kita, setelah itu Itachi Uchiha, dan yang terakhir…Fugaku" kata Shisui sambil menyeringai. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang memata-matai mereka.

'Ini gawat! Divisi Utama dalam bahaya. Aku harus cepat memberitahu hal ini kepada Fugaku-sama.' Kata Sakura yang dengan cepat menyimpan kamera-nya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah pistol.

Setelah Sakura siap, dia langsung meng-aktifkan sebuah alat pelacak musuh. Tanpa Sakura duga, banyak sekali tentara-tentara yang menuju kea rah-nya. Ternyata, tempat persembunyian Sakura sudah ketahuan.

NGIUNG…NGIUNG…NGIUNG…"Ada penyusup! Harap waspada!" teriak seseorang dari sebuah speaker yang terpasang di seluruh ruangan. Tak mau mengulur waktu lagi, dengan cepat Sakura berlari ke atas gedung.

"Alpha-one, jemput aku!"kata Sakura pada sebuah alat yang berada di telinga-nya.

"Permintaan diterima. Sharpshooter-zero and one akan segera menjemputmu."kata Alpha-one.

DOR…DOR…DOR…"Baiklah…aku memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku sekarang…" kata Sakura sambil sibuk menembaki para tentara-tentara yang sedang mengejarnya di bawah tangga yang Sakura pijaki. Tiba-tiba, salah satu tentara itu ada yang dengan berani memunculkan diri saat Sakura sedang menembak. Walaupun mati, tapi tembakannya tepat mengenai pundak kiri Sakura.

"AKH…sial!"keluh Sakura kesakitan.

"Haruno-san, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan anda?"Tanya Alpha-one khawatir.

"Yah…bahu kiriku terluka. Cepat suruh Zero dan One kemari!"teriak Sakura kepada Alpha-one sambil terus menembaki tentara-tentara yang mengejarnya. Setelah Sakura sampai pada lantai 10 dari lantai 4, sakura pun bertemu dengan Sharpshooter-zero and one.

"Zero? One?"

"Agent-Haruno, maaf atas keterlambatan kami sampai anda terluka seperti itu. One, bawa Agent Haruno ke Helikopter. Serahkan sisanya padaku!" kata Zero sambil mengambil posisi menembak dan mulai menembaki para tentara-tentara yang naik ke lantai itu.

"Baiklah…" kata One yang segera menopang Sakura menuju helikopter. Setelah Sakura naik ke helikopter, dengan cepat Zero berlari menuju helikopter yang sudah ingin terbang.

"Zero! Cepat!"teriak Alpha-one kepada Zero yang masih berlari menuju helikopter yang sudah setengah terbang.

"Gotcha!"Teriak Zero setelah naik ke helikopter dengan melompat tinggi.

"Fyuh…Kupikir kau akan tertinggal di sana…lagipula ada untungnya juga kau tertinggal di sana. Sainganku jadi berkurang deh.."kata Sharpshooter-one sambil melirik Sakura. Zero langsung memasang tampang bête.

"Dasar playboy. Lagipula…aku kan hebat! Memangnya seperti kau, One? Atau harus ku panggil, Hidan?"kata Zero balas dendam.

"Sialan kau! Dasar Sasori baka! Aku sudah bilang padamu agar identitasku tidak ketahuan!"teriak Hidan emosi. Sedangkan Sasori hanya diam mendengar ocehan yang di lontarkan Hidan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?Hmm…atau kau ingin kuberitahu juga rahasiamu kepadanya kalau kau menyukai Saku…hmmmphh…"Sasori akhirnya membekap Hidan yang hampir saja mengatakan rahasianya. Sakura yang berada di antara mereka mau tidak mau harus menengahi mereka berdua.

"Diam kalian!"Teriak Sakura yang cukup untuk menghentikan perkelahian antara Sasori dan Hidan.

"Hidan kau pikir aku tidak mendapat informasi tentang orang-orang yang akan kubawa saat menjalankan misi? Kau meremehkanku?" kata Sakura dengan mata ber api-api.

"Daripada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik kalian mengobatiku!"kata Sakura yang membuat Hidan kesal.

"Sialan Sasori! Aku 'kan ingin membantunya untuk mendekati dia."gumam Hidan kesal dan Sasori mendengarnya.

"Caramu salah baka! Lebih baik kau ambilkan aku kotak P3K."bisik Sasori kepada Hidan.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku?"Tanya Hidan yang masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan.

"Katanya kau ingin membantuku mendekatinya…cepatlah.."bisik Sasori kepada Hidan.

"Benar juga…baiklah.."kata Hidan sambil mengambil kotak Alpha-one, yang sedang mengendarai helikopter hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian di helikopter itu

Setelah mereka tiba di Markas Divisi Utama, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kantor Fugaku.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau dapat info?" Tanya Fugaku saat Sakura duduk di bangku depannya.

"Tentu saja Fugaku-sama. Lihatlah video ini."kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan video yang baru saja dia rekam di Divisi Selatan.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah target pertama kita, setelah itu Itachi Uchiha…"kata-kata Shisui Uchiha yang membuat Fugaku naik pitam.

"APA?! Beraninya dia menyerang anakku!"kata Fugaku yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau lebih teliti dalam menjaga Sasuke…aku akan adakan rapat Hari ini…"kata Fugaku yang mulai sibuk. Sakura akhirnya keluar dari kantor Fugaku.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin melindungi Sasuke yang sekarang sedang membenciku. Apa aku bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat dia yang bergerak melindungiku dan aku hanya tinggal menunggu? Kapan saatnya dia yang mengejarku?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil jalan menuju rumah sakit di sebelah kantor Divisi Utama.

Di kantor Fugaku…

"Tou-san, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi saat mendengar kabar mengenai penyerangan Divisi Selatan.

"Dia ingin balas dendam dengan Tou-san…" kata Fugaku sambil memijit keningnya.

"Siapa?"

"Shisui Uchiha, saudaramu…" kata Fugaku yang membuat Itachi kaget.

"Shi-Shi…sui? Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu? Apa yang baru saja terjadi Tou-san?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan ayahnya yang meninggal. Tou-san tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia ingin balas dendam dengan keluarga kita."

"Sudahlah, Tou-san…sebaiknya kita memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini."kata Itachi bijak.

"Tou-san"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan Sakura menjadi Agent?" Tanya Itachi

"Ohh…Sakura. Saat dia lulus SD. Sebenarnya, ayahnya Sakura adalah Agent terbaik di Jepang."

"Apa kaa-san tau tentang hal itu? Lalu kenapa kedua orang tua Sakura menghilang?"Tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-san mu tidak tahu hal itu. Saat ibunya melahirkan Sakura, Ayahnya sedang menjalankan misi yang sulit dan penjahatnya lolos dari kejaran ayahnya Sakura. Beberapa bulan kemudian ibu Sakura datang menemui ibumu untuk menitipkan Sakura karena dia dan suaminya akan pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi saat di jalan, mobil mereka di tembaki penjahat yang lolos itu dan ayahnya Sakura sekarat, sedangkan ibunya Sakura sudah meninggal. Saat Tou-san pergi menemui ayahnya Sakura, dia berpesan pada Tou-san agar Sakura menjadi seorang agent. Pada saat Sakura lulus dari SD, Tou-san memang melihat ada bakat menjadi seorang Agent dalam diri Sakura. Itu juga penyebab kenapa kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi saat kau SMP." Kata Fugaku yang meng-akhiri ceritanya.

"Ooh…ternyata seperti itu." Komentar Itachi.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Selamat sore Fugaku-san!" kata para Jendral yang baru datang.

"Ah, Jenderal Divisi Utara dan Barat. Silahkan duduk." Kata Fugaku yang sedang menyambut tamunya.

"Kapan rapatnya dimulai?"Tanya Jenderal Divisi Utara.

"Kita sedang menunggu seorang lagi." Kata Fugaku

Di lantai bawah kantor Divisi Utama…

"Selamat pagi Haruno-san!" sapa seorang polisi.

"Selamat pagi!" balas Sakura kepada yang menyapanya. Lalu Sakura segera masuk ke dalam lift.

"Haruno-san!"panggil Sasori saat pintu lift Sakura terbuka.

"Eh, Sasori…ada apa?"

"Rapatnya akan segera dimulai. Anda di tunggu oleh Fugaku-sama."kata Sasori

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku ,Sasori."kata Sakura yang segera masuk ke pintu di sebelah Sasori. Tanpa Sakura sadari, wajah Sasori memerah.

'Dia menyebut nama kecilku'

"Maaf, saya terlambat tuan-tuan." Setelah sampai di dalam, Sakura segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Baiklah… karena semua sudah lengkap, kita akan mulai rapat pada hari ini."kata Fugaku kepada semua orang yang menghadiri rapat itu.

Di luar ruangan, Sasori masih bersemu karena senang akibat di sapa Sakura dengan nama kecilnya. Hidan yang dari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sasori, aku kasihan padamu. Mengharapkan cinta kepada orang yang tidak menyukaimu sama sekali. Ck…ck…ck…"kata Hidan yang membuat wajah Sasori menjadi cemberut.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mencari wanita lain yang lebih seksi darinya…lagipula agent Haruno tidak seksi sama sekali."kata Hidan membuat wajah Sasori memerah karena kesal.

"diam Baka…jangan mengejek Sakura-ku…"kata Sasori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sasori? Agent Haruno menyukai anak bungsu Fugaku-sama dan sekarang mereka satu sekolah, sedangkan kau hanya bisa sekolah khusus disini. Apa kau tidak cemburu?" kata Hidan yang membuat Sasori berpikir sejenak.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Hidan sendirian.

"Hoi, Sasori! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hidan yang tidak di respon oleh sahabatnya itu.

in Konoha High School, at 11.00 AM...

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau baru masuk sekarang? Dan…bahu kirimu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas.

'Astaga! Ke-kenapa lukanya tembus?' teriak inner Sakura.

"I-ini kemarin terkena cat saat aku sedang melukis, hehehe…"

"Hah! Kau membuatku khawatir Sakura-chan…kupikir kau terluka. Hampir saja aku memanggil Hinata."kata Naruto. Sakura akhirnya lega melihat Naruto yang tidak curiga dengannya.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun perhatian sekali dengan Sakura?' Tanya inner Hinata.

"Permisi! Yang namanya disebutkan harap segera menuju lapangan basket indoor. Uzumaki naruto, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke." Teriak Aiko dari depan pintu kelas G-X.

"Untuk apa Aiko-senpai?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sekolah kita akan mengikuti tournament basket antar sekolah di Jepang. Kalian tidak mau ikut?" tanya Aiko.

"Te-tentu saja mau ,senpai!" teriak Naruto saat Aiko sudah pergi ke kelas lain.

"YEAH, Tournament! Ayo kita pergi ke lapangan _ttebayo_!" kata Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Dasar, Naruto..."gumam Shikamaru yang memaklumi temannya yang terlalu bersemangat itu.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes : Readers, maaf telat update karena saya lagi UAS!oh ya, readers…di chapter 1-4 saya sedikit merubah skripsinya. Maaf jika masih ada yang nggak jelas! Selamat membaca!

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Before Tournament

"98…99…100…"kata Kooga yang sedang menghitung jumlah point Lay-up.

PRIITT…"Oke semuanya…latihan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Lusa ini kita akan segera pergi Tournament di Tokyo."

"Yeah! Wuhuu…!"

"Kita mendapat jadwal bermain lusa melawan sekolah Seikyuu. Persiapkan diri kalian besok."kata Kooga yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Semuanya pun mengikuti langkah Kooga.

Di ruang ganti, saat semua anak yang sudah selesai latihan sedang berganti baju,tiba-tiba Aiko masuk ke dalam.

"Hai semuanya…! Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian!" teriak Aiko dengan sebuah cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.  
>"Astaga Aiko-senpai! Untung saja aku belum membuka celanaku!" Teriak Kiba.<p>

"Maaf, hehe…aku hanya ingin memberikan jersey ini kepada kalian."

"Aiko-senpai, jersey nomor 10 dimana?"Tanya Naruto yang duluan menghampiri tumpukan jersey itu dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Hah? Memangnya tidak ada?"Tanya Aiko bingung. Kooga yang melihat reaksi Aiko hanya terkikik dalam diam.

'Paling tidak aku punya cara untuk mengambil jersey dengan nomor 10 yaitu angka keberuntunganku. Hahaha…' kata Kooga dalam hati. Dengan bangga dia menempatkan jersey nomor 10 itu di dalam tasnya.

"Senpai lagi ngapain?"tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"HUAA!"Kooga pun kaget.

"Hah…hah…hah…apa yang kau lakukan baka?!"teriak Kooga sangar.

"Senpai sendiri…apa yang sedang senpai lakukan?"

"A-aku? Aku hanya sedang berkemas"kata Kooga sambil kembali berkemas-kemas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kooga yang bisa dibilang aneh.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia menutup-nutupi tas-nya? Hmm…aneh…'kata inner Naruto. Saat Kooga pergi menuju lapangan basket lagi, Naruto semakin penasaran dengan sesuatu yang di tutup-tutupi Kooga.

'Apa dia menyembunyikan majalah dewasa? Haah…daripada penasaran, lebih baik mencari tahu _ttebayo_!'kata inner Naruto yang mulai bergerak untuk membuka tas Kooga. Dengan perlahan dia membuka tasnya Kooga. Setelah terbuka…

"NANI?!"teriak Naruto yang membuat Aiko berhenti mencari jersey nomor 10 itu.

"Ada apa naruto?"Tanya Aiko yang segera berlari menuju Naruto.

"I-ini jersey nomor 10 nya!"teriak Naruto senang. Kooga yang mendengar keributan di dalam ruang ganti, segera masuk ke dalam.

"Ini punyaku!"kata Kooga sambil menarik jersey yang di pegang Naruto.

"Tidak mau!"teriak Naruto yang tidak ingin kalah dengan Kooga.

"Ini jersey keberuntunganku!"teriak Kooga sambil menariknya.

"Senpai ngalah dong! Dimana-mana yang namanya kapten pasti memakai jersey nomor 4!"teriak Naruto yang masih berusaha menarik jersey baru itu dari Kooga.

"Siapa yang mau memakai angka sial itu!"teriak Kooga. Akhirnya terjadi perebutan sebuah jersey antara Kooga dan Naruto.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!"Naruto dan Kooga hanya bisa terkaget-kaget melihat Aiko yang dengan mudah menarik jersey itu dari mereka.

"Naruto, jersey nomor 10 ini milikmu! Kooga, jangan percaya zodiac! Pakai saja jersey nomor 4 itu!"kata Aiko adil. Naruto dengan senang mengambil jersey nomor sepuluh itu sambil kembali ke lokernya untuk memasukan jersey barunya ke dalam tas, sedangkan Kooga hanya pundung di tempat.

'Kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Basket 'kan memang permainan untung-untungan'kata Kooga lemas.

Keesokan harinya, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya…Yamato masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang datar.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Kalian berdua, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Astaga! Alpha-one, Zero?" gumam Sakura kaget.

"teman-teman, perkenalkan nama saya Akasuna Sasori."

"Hai! Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Salam kenal semua! Saya berasal dari IHS ( International High School ). Aku adalah sahabat Sakura-chan! Sakura…!"sapa Ino dengan ceria sambil melirik Sakura. Yang dilirik hanya menatap dengan bosan.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Yamato. Garra pun menunjukkan tangan.

"Sasori-san, Kau berasal dari sekolah mana?" Tanya Garra.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal."

"oke…"jawab Garra

"Aku berasal dari sekolah IHS juga."kata Sasori.

"kalian berdua, duduklah di bangku yang kalian inginkan."kata Yamato. Ino kemudian segera duduk di sebelah Sakura, sedangkan Sasori dengan santai duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Anak-anak, karena saya sudah menerangkan tentang kimia Bab 3 kemarin, maka saya ingin kalian pelajari sekali lagi yang saya terangkan. Dua jam lagi kita akan ulangan harian…"kata Yamato yang segera keluar dari kelas.

"Sial, aku belum belajar!"keluh Naruto.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat semua mata melihat ke arahnya.

"MOHON CONTEKANNYA YAAH!"teriak Naruto yang membuat semua mata kembali kompak melihat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah Naruto! Aku akan setia bekerja sama denganmu! YOSSH…!" teriak Lee berapi-api karena mendapat teman untuk kerjasama.

"Huuh…dasar. Aku sih mau saja memberikan jawabanku padamu. Tapi awas saja jika ketahuan Yamato-sensei."kata Shikamaru. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya pasrah menerima tawaran kerjasama itu karena soal Kimia yang akan di buat Yamato-sensei pasti sulit. Soalnya Yamato memang terkenal pembuat soal ujian paling sulit di KHS.

Dua jam kemudian…

"Anak-anak…cukup belajarnya! Kita akan mulai ulangannya." Kata Yamato yang mulai membagikan soal kepada semua anak-anak di sekolah itu. Setelah membagikan soal, Yamato langsung keluar dari kelas.

"pssst….semuanya! sebenarnya kita belajar kimia buat apa sih? Mau jadi professor?" bisik Naruto kepada semua anak dikelas dan mereka semua bisa mendengar suara naruto.

"Hahaha…"ketawa semua anak dikelas.

"TIDAK!" disaat semua tertawa, hanya Lee saja yang berteriak.

"ssst! Lee, berisik banget sih! Emang apa yang salah dengan omongan Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku nggak mau jadi BOTAK! Profesor-profesor kan banyak yang botak!" kata Lee dan semua anak di kelas tertawa dengan lelucon Lee, walaupun sebenarnya Lee bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya.

"Stop, semuanya!" kata Naruto.

"Nomor satu apaan sih? Yang sudah selesai liat dong, hehehe…"kata Naruto.

"A"kata Shikamaru.

Di ruang kepala sekolah...

"Huh...seperti biasa... biang kericuhan, Uzumaki Naruto"kata Yamato datar dengan nada tidak suka.

"Hahaha...dikelasmu tidak ada yang sadar jika setiap kelas di pasang kamera sisi tv? Lihatlah kelasku, kutinggal selama apapun, mereka tetap terus belajar" kata Kakashi yang menyombongkan diri.

"Huh...masih lebih baik diriku...daripada kau, murid-murid di kelasmu memang membanggakan. tapi lihat sensei-nya, selalu terlambat masuk kelas."kata Yamato menusuk, membuat Kakashi agak tersinggung.

"Itu karena aku percaya dengan mereka yang serius belajar. aku tidak ingin mereka stress jika aku galak seperti kau."kata Kakashi balas dendam. sedangkan Yamato hanya bisa menghela napas, merasa tidak bisa membalas ejekan Kakashi untuknya.

BRAK...

"Kalian pikir ruanganku tempat beradu kata?"teriak Tsunade jengkel.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, usahakan sebisa kalian agar mereka menjadi anak yang disiplin. jangan seperti kelas Yamato."lirik Tsunade ke Yamato.

"Maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama"

"Semuanya, kembali ke kelas masing-masing...untuk sementara, berpura-puralah seakan-akan kalian tidak melihat apapun saat kalian masuk ke kelas"kata Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama"jawab para guru yang ada di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

Akhirnya proses contek mencontek pun berlangsung sampai Yamato hadir di kelas itu.

"Sudah selesai anak-anak?" Tanya Yamato.

"Sudah sensei!" teriak semuanya ceria.

"Kumpulkan sekarang dan kalian boleh istirahat. Untuk hasil akan saya beritahu di mading."kata Yamato.

Di Kantin…

"kau kenapa bisa sekolah disini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menikmati sebuah salad extra mayonaise di salah satu meja di kantin.

"Aku dan Sasori dikirim untuk menemanimu menjaga Sasuke."kata Ino. Di meja lain, seperti biasa Naruto dan teman-teman sedang berkumpul. Kali ini bukan untuk bersantai, melainkan mereka menemani Sai yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Lihatlah, dia cantik sekali!" kata Sai dengan mata berbentuk hati yang melirik kea rah Ino.

"anaknya ceria, simple, friendly, manis, cantik lagi…"kata Sai dengan mata yang tidak bisa berkedip memandangi Ino.

"Sai, sudahlah…kau sudah berkali-kali berbisik padaku di kelas sejak dia memperkenalkan dirinya." Kata Kiba.

"Aku bosan…ayo main lagi di lapangan…"kata Garra. Di bagian Sakura dan Ino…

"Oh iya…Sasori kemana?" Tanya Sakura. belum sampai dua detik, tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dua tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau kangen padaku?" Tanya Sasori yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"Sasori?! Lepaskan! Ini sekolah!" kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Nggak mau…"rengek Sasori.

"Sasori…ini perintah! Lepaskan aku sekarang…"kata Sakura yang merasa malu karena sekarang dia jadi bahan tontonan di kantin.

"Sakura-san sekali saja…lagipula kita bukan lagi di kantor. Anggap saja aku Sasuke…"bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura dan itu membuat wajah Sakura bertambah merah.

"Ehm…Sasori, mungkin kata Sakura ada benarnya…"Ino yang melihat ke sekelilingnya pun jadi ikut panik juga karena melihat kondisi kantin yang makin ramai dan hampir seluruhnya menatap ke meja mereka. Di meja Naruto dan teman-teman…

"Ehm…Sasuke, bukannya kau dan Sakura sangat dekat? Kau tidak cemburu melihatnya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak"jawab Sasuke datar seakan tidak peduli sambil terus memainkan smartphone-nya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Huh…mau membuatku cemburu karena cintanya ditolak olehku?'kata Sasuke sinis dalam hati sambil sedikit-dikit melihat kea rah Sasori dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sai yang melihat Ino panik, mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa Ino pergi dari situ. Dengan perlahan Sai berjalan ke meja Ino dan Sakura.

"Sasori, lepaskan aku!" akhirnya Sakura berani mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras.

"Baiklah…"kata Sasori yang segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan segera memposisikan tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Ha-ha-hai, Ino-chan…" Sapa Sai gagap. Sedangkan Ino yang mengerti reaksi seperti ini pun langsung menjawab.

"Hai juga! Kita sekelas, 'kan? Namamu siapa?" kata Ino. Mendengar jawaban Ino seakan meng'iya'kan ajakannya, membuat Sai jadi bersemangat.

"Shimura Sai."

"Sai-kun ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke taman tidak?"Ajak Sai dengan wajah memerah yang membuat Ino kaget.

'Dia Ingin langsung menembakku saat baru bertemu? Memangnya aku secantik apa sih?' kata Ino narsis dalam hati.

"Boleh…ayo!" kata Ino yang langsung menarik Sai keluar dari kantin.

"Teman-teman, Sai mendapat seorang cewek agresif"kata Kiba.

"Semoga hubungan mereka lancar" tiba-tiba Lee masuk ke dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan teman-teman.

"Salah Lee…seharusnya agar Sai diterima. Dia 'kan bukan tipe cowo romantis…"kata Naruto.

"Hah, Lee?" tiba-tiba Naruto sadar kalau Lee yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Memangnya dari tadi kau kemana saja? Aku 'kan dari tadi ada di sebelahmu. Huh…"Kata Lee sebel dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan dengan kebingungan.

"Aneh sekali Lee…tiba-tiba muncul baliknya malah marah-marah nggak jelas…"kata Naruto.

Dibagian Sai dan Ino…

Setelah sampai di taman, Sai mulai melepas genggaman Ino dan mulai mengambil kertas dan pulpen di kantong celananya.

"Engh…Sai-kun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"Tanya Ino bingung

"Aku ingin melukismu. Kau adalah hal terindah yang harus ku lukis…"kata Sai.

'Ja-jadi dia hanya ingin melukisku?!Pake kata-kata gombal lagi…sial…'Teriak Inner Ino

PLAK…tiba-tiba Ino menampar Sai.

"Auw…"

"Kau pikir aku model murahan yang mau saja kau bayar dengan kata-kata gombalmu itu?" Ino dengan garang mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan Sai, yang membuat Sai tahu kalau peri se-cantik Ino bisa menjadi iblis dalam sekejap. Setelah Ino pergi, Sai langsung pundung di tempat.

'Kenapa dia menolakku? Apa dia tidak menyukai bakatku' kata Sai dalam hati.

"Apa aku salah membaca buku tentang cara menembak wanita dengan baik?!"Teriak Sai dengan dramatis di taman sendirian.

"Sai!"teriak Naruto dari jauh. Setelah sampai, Naruto bertanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau di tolak?"Tanya Naruto yang ingin tertawa. Sai hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hahaha…sudahlah teman…lagipula salah juga sih jika kau menembak wanita seperti itu…seharusnya tadi kau lakukan itu setelah kalian berpacaran …hmmph…"kata Naruto yang berusaha menahan tawa. BUAKH…tiba-tiba Shikamaru memukul kepala Naruto.

"Baka! Kalau kau prihatin dengan temanmu, harusnya kau hibur dong…jangan meledeknya balik."kata Shikamaru setelah memukul kepala Naruto.

"Ittai! Sakit!"keluh Naruto.

"Sai, kau baca buku yang mana lagi?"Tanya Kiba yang langsung di respon Sai dengan memberikan sebuah buku kepada Kiba.

"Cara mengambil hati wanita…versi kencan. Hmm…untuk orang yang sudah berpacaran? Hahaha…kau salah baca buku Sai!"tawa Kiba. Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali ikut tertawa, yang membuat Sai tambah pundung.

"Sai, jangan terlalu polos seperti tadi jika kau ingin mendapatkannya."kata Garra. Tetapi semua nasihat teman-temannya menjadi suatu kecurigaan Sai kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalian….melihat semuanya ya tadi?"kata Sai.

"Bahkan kami merekammya, siapa tahu kau di terima"kata Kiba yang langsung mendapat pukulan yang sama dengan Naruto di kepalanya.

"Baka."komentar Sasuke.

"Lihat, gara-gara kau Sai tambah pundung kan?"bisik Shikamaru kepada Naruto dan Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah Sai yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

'Kok jadi serem sih?'tanya inner Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, dari pada bersedih…gimana kalau kita latihan sendiri sebelum bertanding dengan sekolah Seikyuu?" kata Garra yang menyudahi acara sedih itu. Sai yang sedang sedih pun akhirnya menjadi yang paling semangat.

"Ayo!" teriak Sai yang langsung maju paling duluan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa cengo melihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Sai.

Di kantin…

"Kenapa kau memelukku, Sasori?"Tanya Sakura.

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Tanya Sasori

"Jujurlah…"

"Karena aku menyukaimu…."kata Sasori.

"Agent Haruno…"tambahnya lagi dengan sebuah bisikan.

"A-apa?"

"Masih kurang jelas?" kata Sasori sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Sa-Sasori…kita harus menjaga jarak…"kata Sakura yang panik melihat wajah Sasori yang semakin dekat.

"Kenapa harus?"Tanya Sasori. Semburat merah langsung saja muncul di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang memerah karena aku"bisik Sasori.

"Kau gila…"komentar Sakura.

"Yah…kau benar. Aku gila karena harus selalu cemburu melihatmu yang selalu mengejar Uchiha bungsu itu"kata Sasori.

"Cinta itu harus mengenal batasan karena tidak bisa dipaksa…" kata Ino yang baru saja tiba di kantin.

'Terima kasih kami-sama sudah mengirim Ino-chan untuk menyelamatkanku!'kata Sakura dalam hati

"A-aku ingin ke Toilet sebentar…"kata Sakura yang segera pergi dari kantin.

"Haah…Ino, kenapa kau menggagalkan rencanaku lagi?"kata Sasori frustasi.

"hahaha...memangnya kapan aku pernah mengagalkan rencanamu?"

"Itu kemarin...padahal 'kan hanya aku yang mengajukkan permintaan untuk menemani Sakura melindungi Sasuke..."kata Sasori cemberut.

"Ohh...maksudmu waktu itu...kau ingin berduaan dengan Sakura?hehehe...maaf Sasori. bulan ini misiku sedang tidak ada jadi waktu itu aku memaksa ikut denganmu untuk membantu Sakura melindungi Sasuke."kata Ino tertawa.

"Permintaan maafmu tidak kuterima. habisnya kau sudah terlanjur mengikutiku..."kata Sasori sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"oh iya, soal yang tadi...Aku hanya kasihan dengan Sakura…memangnya seberapa jauh kau memata-matainya?"Tanya Ino.

"Sejak aku menyukainya…"kata Sasori sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan memberikan Ino semua foto-foto tentang Sakura.

"Wow…kau bahkan memata-matainya sampai saat dia berduaan dengan Sasuke di…UKS? Hebat…"kagum Ino.

"Kau tidak cemburu dengan semua foto-foto ini?"

"Baru saja ingin aku bakar…karena aku akan mengganti semua foto-foto itu menjadi saat Aku berdua dengan dia, bukan dengan si Uchiha bungsu itu." Kata Sasori sambil meremas salah satu foto.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes : Terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih membaca cerita saya! Maaf jika masih ada kata-kata yang aneh dan kurang jelas atau kesalahan dalam mengetik! Selamat membaca!

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : action, school-life, basketball-life, romance.

Pair : SasuxSaku, SasoxSaku, NaruxHina, SaixIno

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Before Tournament 2

"Hahaha…aku senang sekali hari ini!" teriak Naruto dengan badan yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Karena menemukan sesuatu yang baru?" Tanya Takashi sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahi-nya.

"Bukan menemukan, lebih tepatnya aku baru bisa menggunakan teknik dunk lane-up dan alley-oop!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil bola basket dan memutar bolanya di jari telunjuk.

"Ayo kita main lagi _ttebayo_!"teriak Naruto yang men-dribble bola-nya dan langsung melakukan slam dunk.

"Cape, ah!"teriak Takeda dan semua yang ada di situ meng'iya'kan perkataan Takeda.

"Aah! Kenapa kalian nggak ada seru-serunya sih?!"kata Naruto sambil men-shoot bola dari garis free throw.

"Lagipula besok kita akan bertanding. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto."kata Shikamaru.

"HAAAH! Kenapa tidak ada yang sependapat denganku _ttebayo_!" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Ehm, semuanya…memangnya kita akan bertanding? kemarin apa yang di bicarakan Kooga-senpai?"Tanya Takeda.

"Eh…Takeda, kau tidak ikut latihan kemarin?"Tanya Takashi.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi kemarin aku tidak bisa ikut latihan. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kok nii-san nggak tau aku latihan apa enggak sih?"kata Takeda.

"Ohh…kemarin aku sibuk membantu Aiko-senpai mendata kalian. Jadi aku tidak melihat kau latihan apa nggak"kata Takashi

"Kemarin Kooga-senpai berkata bahwa besok kita akan melawan Seikyuu High School."kata Garra.

"Wah…Seikyuu High?Bukannya Juugo-senpai dan Suigetsu-senpai sekolah di Seikyuu, Nii-san?"Tanya Takeda kepada Takashi.

"Benar juga…"kata Takashi sambil kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?"Tanya Sai.

"Mereka adalah Ace dan Kapten di SMP kami dulu"kata Takashi.

"Apakah mereka semua hebat?"Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tentu saja…waktu mereka masih Berjaya di SMP kami dulu, aku saja di jadikan pemain cadangan."kata Takashi yang membuat semuanya menjadi Shock. Bahkan Sasuke yang awalnya tidak peduli sama sekali, ikut-ikutan shock mendengar yang Takashi katakan.

'Takashi 'kan jago…'kata semuanya dalam hati.

"Masa, sih? Aku tidak takut sama sekali tuh…"kata Naruto dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Bakayaro!"PLAK…tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapat jitakan dari Takashi.

"I-I-ITTAIII!"teriak Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan meremehkan mereka berdua…apalagi mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama…"kata Takashi.

JTAK…tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjitak balik Takashi.

"APP-…"

"Berhenti merendahkan timmu yang sekarang!"kata Naruto sambil menatap Takashi dengan tajam.

Semua anak basket yang ada di taman sebelah lapangan basket itu kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat. Karena, Naruto sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi serius…tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tapi kau juga meremehkan mereka!"kata Takashi yang mengeluarkan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam dengan Naruto.

"Tidak…"jawab Naruto santai.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak meremehkan mereka sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin membuat timku yang sekarang tidak takut dengan senpai-mu." Kata Naruto yang membuat semuanya kagum. Termasuk Takashi yang kaget dengan arah pemikiran Naruto.

"Jika sekarang kau merasa dirimu hebat, buktikan kepada kami semua jika kau memang hebat" kata Naruto yang segera pergi dari taman itu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Bijak sekali…apa benar yang tadi itu Naruto? Naruto yang ku kenal selalu ceroboh dan bodoh…"kata Kiba masih terkagum-kagum dengan Naruto.

Di kelas G-X…

Hinata POV

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa nilai kimiaku jelek? Pa-padahal aku sudah berjuang dengan keras mempelajarinya semalam.

"Haloo semua!"tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara-nya. Suara yang selalu membuatku melupakan semuanya.

Eh, aku baru saja mengatakan 'melupakan semuanya'? apakah 'dia' yang membuat nilaiku jelek?

"Hinata-chan!"

"KYAAA!"teriakku kaget. Benar-benar sangat kaget. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah karena sedang memikirkannya.

"Tenang Hinata-chan…ini aku Naruto. Hehehe…maaf membuatmu kaget"kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang bisa membuat wajahku memerah. Kenapa aku menjadi pemalu begini jika ditatap dia? Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Hinata-chan? Eh, itu nilai kimia yang tadi yah? Kau memfoto-nya? Wah…aku lihat yah hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepadaku. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan sama sekali. Aku terlalu fokus memperhatikan dia yang selalu periang setiap saat.

"Hinata-chan? Kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. A-aku tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah penasarannya yang terus mendekati wajahku. Bisa pingsan aku disini!

"I-iya, gomen Naruto-kun…apa yang tadi ingin kau lihat?"

"Foto itu Hinata-chan…"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk handphone yang sedang ku pegang.

"Ini"

"Wah, arigatou Hinata-chan! Ne?! nilaiku dibawah rata-rata? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Shikamaru yang seluruh jawabannya ku contek tetap mendapat nilai yang bagus?" dia terus mengomel-ngomel melihat foto itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Dia selalu bersinar bagiku.

"Yamato-sensei ,Kuso!"teriak Naruto dikelas.

"Hihihi…"aku hanya bisa terkikik melihat gelagatnya yang menyalahkan Yamato-sensei.

"…Nggak di lapangan basket, nggak di kelas, semuanya membuatku kesal _ttebayo_!"

" Hinata-chan!"

"Eh, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan panggilannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Te-temani aku makan ramen di kantin!" kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. Na-na-nani? Memerah? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

"Baiklah, tapi - ….Kyaa!"tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarikku berdiri dan menggandeng tanganku.

Di perjalanan menuju kantin, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan tangan-ku yang digandeng olehnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang baru saja tiba di depan kami.

"Sakura-chan!"tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepas gandengannya di tanganku dan melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura.

Aku sebenarnya agak cemburu dengan hal ini. Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sekarang aku bukan pacarnya. Tapi aku merasa sangat kesal melihat dia yang lebih memilih melepas tangannya untuk menyapa Sakura. Apakah aku terlalu egois? Kenapa semakin aku menunggu malah semakin menjauh?

"Hinata-chan? Hoi!"tiba-tiba saja aku melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Eh?!" tersentak, aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku dengannya.

"Sa-sakura-chan dimana?!"aku sekarang lebih kaget lagi. Apa tadi hanya halusinasiku saja?

"Dia sudah pergi."kata Naruto yang membuatku lega. Naruto kembali menggandengku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…kulihat dari tadi kau selalu merenung. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Apa dia bisa membaca wajahku?

"Bukan apa-apa." Seharusnya aku berani mengucapkan padanya kalau ini semua karenanya. Dia yang membuatku cemburu, dia yang membuatku membuang segalanya demi memikirkannya, dia yang membuat peringkatku jelek di tahun pertamaku, di Konoha High School.

"Hinata…"

Naruto POV

Kenapa dia tidak merespon? Kenapa lagi lagi dia merenung?

"Naruto, ramennya sudah siap!" kata paman Teuchi.

"Terima kasih paman!" teriakku pada paman Teuchi yang kembali memasak.

Aku kembali memperhatikan Hinata yang masih terdiam di depanku. Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya dan…apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura-chan tadi?

Flashback…

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku saat Sakura menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menarikku dan berbisik padaku.

"Sekarang kau sedang mengajak Hinata kencan?" A-apa maksud perkataannya?

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak kalau kau sedang berkencan…kulihat dia sudah menunggumu untuk mengatakannya…"kata Sakura yang segera pergi meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.

Flashback off…

"Maksudnya Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun?" ka-kapan Hinata sadar?

"Iya?"

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" apa maksudnya semua ini?

"A-a-aku…aku...sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kata-kataku se-dramatis drama-drama yang sering kita tonton bersama, tapi Naruto-kun…'Aishiteru '…" Nani? Jadi maksud perkataan Sakura-chan adalah ini? Ternyata Hinata sudah mencintaiku sejak lama?

"A-a-aku pergi…" eh? Kenapa pergi?

"Hinata-chan!" segera kutinggalkan ramenku tercinta demi mengejarnya, karena ada hal yang lebih kusukai sekarang…melebihi cintaku pada ramen, yaitu Hinata.

Hinata POV

Kenapa aku lari darinya? Kenapa perasaan takut di tolak ini menguasaiku? Kenapa kakiku terus berlari?

"Hinata!" kudengar Naruto mengejarku. Aku semakin takut dan menambah kecepatan lariku.

GREP…"hh?"aku tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"kenapa kau menghindariku, Hinata-chan?" aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, lalu aku menangis dalam diam. Takut dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Asal kau tahu Hinata-chan...'Ashiteru mo'…"

Normal POV

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan! Kumohon jangan lari lagi…"kata Naruto yang mulai membalikan badan Hinata agar mereka saling bertatapan. Melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata Hinata, membuat Naruto ingin bergerak menghapusnya.

"Na-naruto-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Gomen"

"Maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena aku nggak peka sama sama kamu selama ini."kata Naruto. Sesaat mereka saling terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk dikatakan.

"Be-berjanjilah padaku Hinata!"kata Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Berjanji? Untuk apa?"

"ehm…nanti saja deh…hehehe…"

"Naruto-kun mau ngomong apaan sih?"

"hehehe…lupakan saja! Yang jelas sekarang kau adalah milikku!" kata Naruto yang membelai wajah Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata pingsan, membuat Naruto panic.

"HI-HINATA! Bangun! Kamu kenapa?" panik Naruto. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke UKS.

Di atap sekolah…

"Disini sangat tenang…tidak ada semuanya…bahkan tidak ada Sasori no baka…"kata Sakura yang sedang bersender pada pagar pembatas.

"Siapa yang tidak ada?"

"KYAA! Siapa kau?!" teriak Sakura spontan.

"Siapa lagi? Disini yang bermuka tampan sepertiku hanya aku…"kata Sasori yang sudah berada di sebelah Sakura.

"Baka! Apanya yang tampan?"kata Sakura kesal.

"Haaah…Sakura, kamu membosankan sekali tidak bisa di ajak bercanda…"kata Sasori dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau membosankan pergi sana!"

"Ish…galak banget…"

"Sasori…"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini mata-mata rahasia milik keluarga Uchiha bukan? Kenapa turun jabatan menjadi anak buahku?"Tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasori agak kaget.

"Hahaha…kau sangat hebat dalam mencari informasi, Sakura! Sudah kubilang semua akan kulakukan untukmu. Agar aku bisa dekat denganmu."kata Sasori yang membuat Sakura tersentak karena sikap Sasori kepadanya sama dengan sikapnya kepada Sasuke. Melakukan segalanya untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sasori"

"Hmm, apa lagi?"

"Apa kau bisa menolakku?"Tanya Sakura yang membuat hati Sasori sedikit tergores.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah sangat mencintai Uchiha kecil itu?"Tanya Sasori dengan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Sakura apa kau tahu rasanya - …"perkataan Sasori berhenti karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku tahu rasanya dan…aku sudah pernah mengalaminya. Kau pasti tahu" kata Sakura yang membuat Sasori curiga kepadanya.

"Ka-kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari Ino-chan…dia baru saja ngobrol denganku"kata Sakura.

'Ino sialan!"umpat inner Sasori.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka saling melepas pelukan itu.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Iya?"

"Sudah kuputuskan agar aku berhenti mengejarmu. Tapi aku ingin kita masih berteman…"

"Aku sih terserah padamu Sasori…"

"Hmm…jika Sasuke benar-benar menolakku dan aku jadi mengharapkanmu, apa kau masih mau bersamaku?"Tanya Sakura bercanda.

"Tentu saja…bahkan aku punya bukti bahwa sebenarnya aku masih keberatan untuk melepasmu."kata Sasori.

"Hah? Apa it -…"tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang basah menempel pada pipinya.

'Di-di-dia…menciumku?'teriak inner Sakura.

"Sa-sasori…"gumam Sakura gagap.

"Maaf, aku masih punya banyak permintaan...apa kau mau melaksanakannya?"Tanya Sasori.

"Na-nani? Apa permintaanmu sama persis seperti yang tadi?"

"tentu saja tidak seperti yang tadi. Aku tidak mungkin melecehkan orang yang kucintai…"kata Sasori yang membuat Sakura agak ragu.

"Ba-baiklah jika tidak seperti yang tadi…"Jawab Sakura yang membuat Sasori agak sedikit lega walaupun rasa sakit dari penolakan itu masih terus ia rasakan, karena dia sudah kalah dari Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku sekali saja setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Ku tunggu kau di depan kelas!"kata Sasori yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di atap.

Tanpa Sakura dan Sasori sadari ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian Sasori mencium Sakura dan itu membuat dia sedikit kesal.

Di kelas G-X…

"Ino…"panggil Sai.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan menggangguku…"

"Ehm…aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi di taman"

"Trus?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Aku menyesal karena sudah membuatmu merasa terganggu."kata Sai yang meletakkan sebuah Kanvas di atas meja Ino. Setelah melakukan itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Ino tanyakan.

"I-ini…aku? Apa aku secantik ini baginya?"gumam Ino senang. Beberapa detik berikutnya tiba-tiba Ino merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat mendalam kepada Sai.

"Apa tadi aku menolaknya dengan kasar di taman?" gumam Ino sambil terus memikirkan perasaan yang justru sangat mengganggunya sekarang di bandingkan dengan kehadiran Sai yang selalu memujanya.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Padahal kami baru bertemu tadi siang…" keluh Ino.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Readers, terima kasih untuk sarannya! Maaf jika cerita saya masih bertele-tele hehehe…. #Maklumin yah! Soalnya saya masih sangat baru dalam hal menulis cerita. Selamat membaca!

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Action, Basketball-life, Romance.

Pair : NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, SaixIno.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Tournament!

Di pagi hari yang sangat cerah, walaupun agak sedikit ramai tapi tempat ini membuat semua yang menghadirinya ingin cepat-cepat menunjukkan keahlian mereka masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa tim yang akan bermain sudah sangat bersemangat untuk mengincar kemenangan di akibatkan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan.

"What the- …" kiba hanya bisa membulatkan mata tanpa bisa meneruskan kata-katanya setelah membaca selembar kertas yang baru saja kapten mereka ambil di meja juri.

"Basket Jepang kali ini gila sekali yah? Apa mereka sangat ingin mengalahkan basket Amerika?"kata Kiba.

"Wooow…hadiah ini pasti akan membuat tim dari sekolah lain tidak mau kalah."kata Naruto yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kiba.

"Ini memang gila…tapi jika kita menang, kita akan mendapatkan…Training dari pelatih NBA Amerika." Kata Kooga.

"…menjadi sebuah tim yang akan mewakili Jepang."lanjut Shikamaru.

"…dan tentunya mendapatkan penghargaan serta nama baik…"lanjut Naruto sambil membayangkan dirinya yang menjadi terkenal.

"Semuanya, dengarkan baik-baik!"teriak Aiko yang membuat lamunan seluruh anak basket buyar seketika.

"Jangan tergiur dulu dengan hadiah yang mereka berikan. Tunjukanlah dulu prestasi kalian!"semua terpesona oleh kata-kata Aiko. Kooga hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi Aiko.

"Kita akan bermain setelah pertandingan pertama ini, persiapkan diri kalian!"Teriak Kooga dengan penuh semangat.

"HA'I, Senpai!"jawab semuanya ikut bersemangat. Dengan percaya diri mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju lapangan tempat dimana mereka akan bertanding.

Di tempat lain…

TING…TONG…"Sakura-chan!"teriak Ino di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Hmm…Ino-chan berisik banget sih!"keluh Sakura karena Ino sudah membangunkannya sepagi ini. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Ino-chan, ada apa?"Tanya Sakura malas.

"Ayo nonton pertandingannya Sai! E-eh, ma-maksudku Naruto! Iya, pertandingannya Naruto!"kata Ino yang salah tingkah. Sakura hanya bisa memandang Ino dengan aneh karena Ino salah tingkah dengan hal yang spele.

"Kenapa kau ingin menonton pertandingannya Naruto? Engh…jujur aku bingung. Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali menonton pertandingannya Naruto padahal kau membencinya?"Tanya Sakura.

"Iiiih…Sakura-chan! Lagi pula aku hanya ingin menonton pertandingannya bukan Sai ataupun Naruto!"teriak Ino dengan wajah merona.

"Baiklah Ino-chan…"Sakura hanya bisa mengalah dengan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah menemaninya saat pertama kali ia di rekrut menjadi Agent.

"Sakura-chan, jangan lama-lama yah! Aku tunggu di ruang tamu!"teriak Ino pada Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit kemudian, akhirnya Sakura keluar juga dari kamar mandi.

"Oh iya Ino-chan, Sasori tidak ikut kita?"Tanya Sakura sambil memakai sepatunya di teras rumah.

"Tidak. Dia sudah di sana duluan bersama para polisi lainnya yang menyamar menjadi beberapa penonton untuk menjaga Sasuke."

"Ino-chan, aku sudah siap! Ayo!"kata Sakura yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil Ino.

Setelah sampai…

"Wah, Sakura-chan…kita terlambat sedikit. Mereka sudah mulai bertanding! Lihat!" teriak Ino pada Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Eh, Takashi berada di bangku cadangan? Kenapa? Bukannya dia jago?" Sakura hanya bisa bingung melihat Takashi yang dicadangkan.

"Iya 'yah…kok aneh sih?" komentar Ino.

Di bagian Takashi…

"Maaf teman-teman, aku belum siap melawan mereka…"gumam Takashi sambil melihat Kooga dan yang lainnya sedang bertanding.

Takashi's Flashback…

"Aku ingin seperti mereka…"gumamku sambil memperhatikan tim basket Ikida yang sedang latihan.

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain basket!"teriakku dalam hati sambil terus menonton cara mereka berlatih. Walaupun aku masih SD, tapi aku sudah memiliki cita-cita dari aku TK, yaitu menjadi pemain basket Internasional seperti ibuku.

"OI, kalian lama sekali!"tiba-tiba aku melihat dua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yang satunya agak pendek dan yang satunya tinggi.

"Maaf senpai, kami terlambat!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua menyusahkan sekali…ayo cepat ganti baju sekolah kalian. Sudah mau dimulai pertandingan antara kelas 1 dan kelas 2!"teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Baik kapten!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi sambil masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di bawah sana.

Tibalah saat yang paling seru menurutku, yaitu melihat dua orang tadi bertanding. Walaupun mereka berdua masih kelas 1, tapi mereka berdua adalah pemain inti di Ikida High School. Aku terkesan dengan mereka saat bertanding melawan tim yang Ibuku latih. Walaupun kalah, tapi hanya mereka berdua yang mencetak point. Tidak ada satupun dari senpai mereka yang bisa mencetak point. Dengan seru aku menonton mereka yang mulai bermain.

"Juugo!"teriak salah satu anak kelas 1 yang mengoper bola kepada orang yang dipanggilnya. setelah mendapatkan bola, dengan mulus bola itu di masukkan oleh orang yang bernama Juugo.

"Kerenn! Dia bisa bergelantungan di ring itu!"teriakku yang hanya bisa menonton dari kaca jendela lapangan basket itu.

"Itu namanya Slam Dunk"tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berbicara di sebelahku.

"Eh, senpai nggak ikut bertanding di bawah?" tanyaku kepada salah satu dari orang yang ku kagumi.

"Nanti saja! Oh iya, panggil aku Suigetsu ya!"

"Ba-baik Suigetsu-senpai!"

"Engh…kamu disini lagi ngapain?"Tanya Suigetsu-senpai padaku.

"Aku sedang menonton kalian disini setiap hari!"

"Wah, kau tertarik dengan basket yah?"

"Tentu saja senpai!" jawabku semangat.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut kami latihan dari pada kau diam saja disini?"

"E-eh, aku boleh ikut latihan? Aku 'kan masih SD senpai!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau nanti aku latihan di sini trus aku masuk SMP lain gimana?"

"Hahaha…kamu polos banget sih…kalau selalu disini menonton kami latihan setiap hari, mau tidak mau orang tuamu, nanti kamu pasti akan bersekolah di sini bukan?"kata Suigetsu.

"Benar juga…baiklah senpai aku ingin ikut latihan!"kataku semangat.

"Ayo masuk!"kata Suigetsu-senpai yang langsung di sambut oleh Juugo-senpai yang marah-marah.

Takashi's Flashback off…

"Sial…aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu. Aku terlalu kagum pada mereka…"kata Takashi sambil melihat Juugo dan Suigetsu bertanding melawan timnya.

"TIME OUT!"teriak wasit.

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja?"Tanya Aiko pada anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2.

"Pelatih, tolong ganti Takashi. Aku sudah sangat lelah."kata salah satu anak kelas 2.

"Takashi-kun posisimu 3"kata sang pelatih yang langsung to the point.

"A-a-aku…"

"Takashi, kami mempercayaimu _ttebayo_!"kata Naruto.

"Ya, jangan pikirkan Juugo-senpai dan Suigetsu-senpai! anggap saja mereka musuhmu!"kata Takeda yang memberikan semangat pada kakaknya.

"HM!"jawab Takashi semangat walaupun dia masih ragu.

"Ingat, anak-anak! Kita tertinggal 6 point! Satu-satunya cara untuk menyamakan kedudukan adalah shoot-an 3 point Takashi. Kalian mengerti!"

"Mengerti, sensei!"

"Baiklah, kalian bisa bermain sekarang!"kata pelatih. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung maju ke depan.

"Eh, Juugo lihatlah! Dia Takashi bukan? Hei, Takashi!"tiba-tiba Suigetsu langsung menghampiri Takashi.

Melihat gelagat Takashi, Suigetsu pun sadar.

"Takashi, sekarang kita adalah musuh! Bermainlah dengan sportif! Jika kau tidak bermain dengan sportif, sama saja kau meremehkan kami!" kata Suigetsu di depan Takashi, membuat Takashi mulai menyadari posisinya.

"Tapi, apa Suigetsu-senpai dan Juugo-senpai tidak kenapa-napa jika nanti timku yang menang?"Tanya Takashi yang membuat Juugo dan Suigetsu tertawa.

"HAHAHA…kau mau meremehkan kami?"Tanya Juugo.

"Bu-bukan begitu senpai!"jawab Takashi gagap.

"Tenang saja! Kami mengerti maksudmu. Kita akan tetap menjadi teman."kata Suigetsu membuat Takashi bersemangat.

"Baiklah, senpai!"kata Takashi bersemangat.

"Itu yang kami harapkan!" kata Juugo yang segera kembali ke posisinya bersama Suigetsu.

Pertandingan kemudian berlanjut dengan Tim Konoha yang segera Offense. Dengan Teknik Takashi ditambah dengan dirinya yang sangat bersemangat membuat skor mereka menjadi unggul.

"Waah, Juugo…sekarang dia sudah hebat bermain basket! Walaupun agak iri, tapi aku bangga padanya!"kata Suigetsu yang sedang membawa bola menuju ring tim Konoha.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Suigetsu! Lupakan dulu masa lalu yang sudah kita lewati bersamanya. Sekarang dia adalah musuh kita. Kita harus mengalahkannya." Kata Juugo.

"Passing!" teriak Juugo. Suigetsu dengan cepat langsung mengoper bola kepada Juugo. Dengan sekali lompatan Juugo langsung mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Naruto yang menjadi center hanya bisa cengo melihat lompatan Juugo.

"Tinggi sekali…"komentar Naruto.

"Sudah kubil- …"

"Tapi tenang saja Takashi….Aku juga bisa."kata Naruto yang segera berlari ke ring tim Seikyuu. Semua mengikuti Naruto berlari dan mengambil posisi masing-masing.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba Garra langsung mengoper Naruto dari tengah lapangan. Setelah Naruto mendapat bolanya dia langsung melihat Juugo di depannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melewatiku."kata Juugo kepada Naruto.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya badan besar, aku tidak bisa melawanmu!"kata Naruto ambil berusaha melewati Juugo.

"Sombong sekali kau anak muda!"kata Juugo.

"Aku punya banyak cara untuk melepaskan diri dari orang sepertimu."kata Naruto yang langsung memantulkan bola ke selah-selah kaki Juugo dan langsung berlari melewati Juugo yang tampak kebingungan. Karena bolanya memantul tinggi, Naruto langsung mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke ring.

PRIIIT…

"Time's Up!" kata Wasit yang membuat lapangan indoor itu gaduh dengan suara para pendukung tim Konoha.

"Skor berakhir Seikyuu 68 – 69 Konoha! Beri hormat!"perintah wasit. Akhirnya kedua tim saling memberi hormat.

"Hebat, Takashi! Kau sudah melampaui kami!" teriak Suigetsu yang langsung menghampiri Takashi.

"Sui-senpai, Juugo-senpai…Maafkan aku…"kata Takashi yang takut jika kedua senpainya marah padanya.

"Tenang saja. Justru kami berterima kasih padamu karena kau menghargai kami dengan bermain serius."kata Juugo.

"Itu bisa kami jadikan pelajaran…"kata Suigetsu.

"Kapan-kapan Seikyuu dan Konoha latih tanding bersama yah!" teriak Suigetsu yang kembali ke tim mereka.

"Ternyata senpaimu orang yang baik. Kenapa kemarin kau bercerita seolah-olah mereka jahat?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu karena perasaan takut dan marah tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Hehehe… maafkan aku teman-teman!"kata Takashi tersenyum dengan sumringah tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang sudah bête tingkat akut.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita kembali ke ruang ganti untuk beres-beres."perintah Kooga yang di ikuti oleh semuanya.

Di ruang ganti…

"Hahaha…aku senang kita menang!"kata Naruto.

"Kooga-senpai, apa kita nggak bisa merayakan bersama? Inikan kemenangan pertama!"kata Kiba.

"Hmm…boleh juga…bagaimana jika makan bersama?"saran Kooga.

"Boleh juga tuh…"kata Naruto.

"Setuju!"teriak Kiba

"Semuanya!"tiba-tiba Takeda berteriak.

"Ada apa Takeda?"Tanya Takashi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut acara makan-makan bersama dengan kalian. Nii-san aku harus pulang ke rumah. Kau tahu kan?"kata Takeda.

"Oh, tugas sekolah ya? Terserah sih…" kata Takashi yang tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Aku duluan yah!"teriak Takeda yang segera pergi keluar.

Di rumah Takeda…

"Eh, mobil siapa itu yang terparkir di sana?"gumam Takeda yang memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dengan curiga Takeda masuk ke dalam rumah. Setibanya di ruang tamu, Takeda tidak menemukan satu orangpun disana.

"Hmm…apa di ruang kerja?"gumam Takeda sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah tiba di sana, Takeda langsung penasaran dengan tamu yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Kenapa mereka berbicara di ruang kerja ayah? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"Tanya Takeda sambil berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan seseorang.

"Besok, di Konoha High School. Kau harus menembak anak yang bernama Sasuke tepat jam 9 -…."Mata Takeda seketika membulat mendengarkan pembicaraan ayahnya dengan orang asing itu.

"Ku bayar kau nanti jika misimu berhasil, Tomo-san…"

'Ti-tidak mungkin…jadi pekerjaan ayah selama ini….'teriak inner Takeda sambil berusaha kembali ke kamar secepatnya. Setibanya di kamar, dengan lesu Takeda menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan sebuah kenyataan yang baru dia ketahui.

"Ayahku seorang pembunuh bayaran…."gumam Takeda sambil meneteskan air mata. Selama ini Ayah yang selalu dia anggap pahlawan karena menghidupkan dia dan Takashi dengan kasih sayang seorang diri tanpa istri di sampingnya, ternyata seorang penjahat di luar sana.

"Beginikah rasanya mempunyai Ayah yang bukan seorang pahlawan?"Tanya Takeda sedih. Dia sakit hati karena baru mengetahui pekerjaan ayahnya yang sangat dia benci.

"Aku adalah anak seorang penjahat."kata Takeda sambil menutup mata berusaha menenangkan dirinya.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes : Readers, terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya! Selamat membaca!

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Sadness.

Pair : SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, SaixIno.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Good bye all

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Takashi memperhatikan sifat adiknya yang sangat aneh dari semalam. Saat dia pulang kerumah, Takeda sama sekali tidak menyapanya ataupun mengajaknya berbicara seperti biasanya. Di kelas, Takashi terus-menerus memperhatikan Takeda yang sifatnya berubah 180% menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Tetapi yang menyadari itu hanya Takashi sendiri, tidak ada satu pun murid di kelasnya yang menyadari perubahan sifat Takeda itu. Karena agak sedikit khawatir, akhirnya Takashi menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Takeda, apa kamu mempunyai masalah?"Tanya Takashi khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya itu.

"Kakak, aku merasa bahwa-..."

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."kata Takeda dengan suara kecil sambil menyengir dengan aura keputusasaan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi semalam, Takeda?"Tanya Takashi kaget dengan yang dikatakan adiknya itu.

"Maaf kakak, aku sedang tidak ingin bercerita dengan siapapun…selamat tinggal, kak…"kata Takeda sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"teriak Takashi kesal sekaligus cemas sambil menarik tangan Takeda. Semua serempak memperhatikan Takashi yang berteriak di kelas.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan adikmu lagi!" kata Takeda sambil menghempaskan genggaman Takashi.

"Apa? Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku juga tidak sudi menjadi kakakmu!"Teriak Takashi penuh amarah karena terpacing kata-kata Takeda.

"Kalau begitu, baguslah…"kata Takeda yang segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa…perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini yah?"gumam Takashi sambil memperhatikan Takeda yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa?"Tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu…ada sesuatu yang Takeda sembunyikan dariku"kata Takashi sambil duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Takeda POV

Aku tidak tahu…kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Sial… aku terlalu di bawa emosi. Bagaimana-…

"Sasori, ada apa?" eh, mereka? Ino, Sakura, Sasori? Kenapa mereka berkumpul di atap sekolah? Apa kali ini aku harus mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lagi?

"haah…apa peduliku?"gumamku sambil membalikkan badanku untuk berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Jendral Shisui sudah mengetahui penyamaran kita di sekolah." Penyamaran? Aku jadi penasaran dengan yang akan mereka bicarakan. Akhirnya aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia bahkan sudah tahu bahwa kau, Agent Haruno menyamar menjadi salah satu siswi KHS yang bernama Haruno Sakura." Sakura…seorang agent mata-mata?

"Sa-sasori, dari mana kau dapatkan informasi itu?"kudengar Sakura panik.

"Kemarin saat pertandingan basket aku menangkap mata-mata yang dikirim Jenderal Shisui dan aku mengambil data-data yang sudah dia dapatkan dari Jenderal Shisui."

"Ini gawat…tapi, kok aneh ya dia tidak mengubah rencananya yang akan menargetkan Sasuke sebagai target pertama?"ku dengar suara Ino yang menanggapi Sasori. Menargetkan Sasuke? Apa sebenarnya mereka ini…

BRAK…segera saja ku dobrak pintu menuju atap sekolah dan berlari menuju mereka bertiga.

"Takeda? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura padaku

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu tentang Sasuke"

"Sasuke? Kau mendengarkan kami? Kalau begini caranya kau harus mati!" kata Sasori yang bergerak cepat ke araku dan langsung mencekikku.

"Sasori, hentikan!" teriak Ino yang berusaha membantuku.

"Peraturan Agent no. 33 :' Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui rencanamu selain rekanmu, jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui rencanamu maka dia harus di bunuh.' Kalian ingin melanggarnya?"kata Sasori yang masih mencekikku.

"Sa-sa-so-ri…" aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… cengkraman tangan Sasori di leherku bahkan semakin kencang.

"Sasori, hentikan! Mungkin saja Takeda ingin memberikan informasi kepada kita!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Baiklah…"akhirnya Sasori melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leherku. Aku langsung terjatuh lemas di lantai.

"Takeda, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino padaku sambil membantuku berdiri dan memberikanku sebuah minuman.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Maaf jika kalian menjadi curiga padaku. Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan ayahku dengan seseorang semalam. Orang itu ingin ayahku menembak Sasuke jam 9 hari ini." Seperti dugaanku, mata mereka semua membulat.

"Sekarang semuanya jelas…dia menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya…" kata Sasori sambil mengetik di laptop-nya.

"Hei, kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengirim e-mail kepada semua divisi. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal setengah jam lagi! Ayo cepat cari Sasuke! Semua menyebar!" perintah Sakura yang segera menarikku untuk pergi mengikutinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku Sakura."

"Tidak, Takeda. Justru kami yang berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah memberitahu kami."kata Sakura.

"sebelum aku ke atap sekolah, aku melihat Sasuke masih berada di kelas."

"Kita akan kesana"

Normal POV

Sakura segera mendobrak pintu kelas dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di sudut manapun.

"Ada yang melihat Sasuke?"Tanya Takeda.

"Dia baru saja keluar kelas"kata Kiba.

"Sial, kita harus menemukannya secepatnya."kata Sakura cemas. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas.

"Akhirnya…Oh iya Takeda, tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar. Aku harus mengamati jendela ini." Kata Sakura yang segera pergi ke ujung kelas, mengamati keadaan diluar jendela sana.

20 menit kemudian…

"Sudah jam Sembilan tepat"gumam Takeda. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sebuah bidikan di badan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayah menerima duit haram itu untukku dan Takashi. Aku harus menghentikannya. Selamat tinggal semuanya…"kata Takeda yang berlari menuju Sasuke yang sedang bermain handphone-nya.

"Sasuke awas-…"

DORR…

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ta-takeda!"Takashi terkejut menyaksikan adiknya yang tertembak dari salah satu jendela kelasnya. Dia segera menghampiri tubuh adiknya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ka-kakak, maafkan aku…"

"cukup! Berhenti berbicara! Kau harus tetap hidup!"kata Takashi histeris.

"t-tidak mungkin…d-dadaku bolong kak…"

"Kamu harus kuat! Aku akan mengangkatmu!"kata Takashi menangis melihat kondisi adiknya yang mengenaskan.

"A-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…a-aku ingin kakak memaafkan ayah nanti…"setelah berbicara banyak hal, akhirnya Takeda menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"TAKEDA! Jangan buat aku panik! Kumohon jangan seperti ini…"teriak Takashi pada tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Seketika kelas G-X menjadi ricuh dengan banyaknya siswa-siswi yang kabur dari kelas. Sasuke yang melihat Takeda mati hanya terpaku di tempat menyaksikan Takashi yang menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Sakura yang sudah sadar dari shocknya segera menarik Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

Di tempat lain…

"Bagaimana, Zabuza?"Tanya Shisui. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di gerbang belakang sekolah KHS.

"Sasuke lolos, tuan." Kata Zabuza sambil terus memantau keadaan dari teropongnya.

"Tidak berguna!"Teriak Shisui kesal.

"Tidak ada cara lain…kita harus segera menyerang sekolah ini. Kalau kita menyerang KHS, kita bisa membunuh ketiga-tiganya sekaligus."kata Shisui sambil menyeringai.

"Baik, Jenderal!"kata Zabuza yang segera memanggil semua pasukan Divisi selatan.

Di ruang Loker siswa…

"Ayo cepat Sakura! Kita sudah mempersiapkan senjata."kata Ino.

"Sasori, ada informasi?"Tanya Sakura.

"aku sudah meng-hack computer mereka dan menggandakan program mereka. Misi mereka selanjutnya adalah menyerang KHS dan mengirimkan semua pasukan divisi selatan."kata Sasori. Sasuke hanya terdiam menyaksikan Sasori, Ino, dan Sakura sibuk.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan senjata, Ino?"

"Aku mendapatkan senjata dari Hidan. Sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang."kata Ino.

"Percuma saja bantuan datang. Kita berada di lantai 4 gedung ini dan berada tepat di tengahnya."kata Sasori sambil terus mengetik.

"Berarti Satu-satunya cara adalah kita harus segera ke lantai dasar dan mengeluarkan Sasuke dari gedung ini."

"terlambat…pergerakan Divisi selatan terlalu cepat. Dan…tidak ada satu pun warga KHS yang berhasil keluar dari gedung ini. Mereka semua sudah di sandera oleh divisi selatan."kata Sasori yang terus mengamati laptopnya.

"Semuanya, aku sudah kembali. Ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini."tiba-tiba Hidan muncul di antara mereka.

"Apa di luar aman, One?"Tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja Agent Haruno. Aku sudah membunuh beberapa dari mereka yang sedang berjalan di lantai 4 ini. Ayo cepat, sebelum kita bertemu dengan tentara divisi selatan yang lainnya."kata Hidan yang keluar duluan dari ruangan.

"Aku ingin mencari seseorang…Sakura, kau dan Sasuke di temani Sasori yah! Jaa..!"kata Ino yang segera pergi keluar. Tersisa Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sasori saja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarya?" Tanya sasuke bingung.

"Nyawamu sedang dalam bahaya. Kami bertugas untuk melindungimu"kata Sasori.

"Jadi, kalian berdua…"

"Benar. Kami adalah seorang agent."kata Sasori lagi yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

Di tempat lain…

Tomo shock melihat perbuatannya. Dia tidak menyangka anaknya akan melindungi targetnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Tomo berlari menuju kelas, tempat dimana kedua anaknya berada. Setelah sampai, Tomo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat Takashi yang sedang menangisi kepergian adik satu-satunya. Dengan perlahan Tomo mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Takashi.

"Maafkan ayah…"hanya itu yang bisa Tomo katakan kepada anak sulungnya yang sudah mengetahui pekerjaannya dari dulu.

"Jadi…benar ayah yang hampir saja membunuh Sasuke?"geram Takashi.

"Maafkan ayah…"

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membunuh Takeda! Aku membencimu!"teriak Takashi penuh amarah. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pesan adiknya. Akhirnya Takashi hanya bisa terdiam dan merunduk. Tomo dengan berani mendekati Takashi dan langsung memeluk Takashi erat.

"Maaf, ayah tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kalian…".

Di bagian Ino…

"Sai!" Ino terkejut melihat Sai yang meringis kesakitan. Mereka sedang berada di lorong lantai 3.

"I-Ino?"

"Astaga, kau pucat sekali! Ayo, Ikut aku! Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS."kata Ino.

"Terima Kasih, Ino."kata Sai sambil menahan sakit. Tiba-tiba saja Sai menopangkan tubuhnya pada bahu Ino. Ino hanya bisa tersipu tanpa bisa berkata-kata sama sekali.

Di bagian Sakura…

"Sasori, kita harus lari kemana?"Tanya Sakura sambil berlari.

"Sakura, bisa berhenti sebentar?"kata Sasori.

"Ada apa?"

"Alat pelacakku tiba-tiba mati dan- …"

"Siapa kalian?"tiba-tiba saja datang sekumpulan tentara divisi selatan di belakang mereka.

"Sakura, kau bawa Sasuke pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengurus mereka."kata Sasori yang melempar alat pelacaknya dan segera mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Sakura khawatir karena tentara Divisi selatan yang ada di lantai yang mereka tempati cukup banyak.

DORR…DORRR…DORR…

"Cepatlah, percayakan ini padaku."kata Sasori sambil terus berkonsentrasi menembak. Akhirnya Sakura dengan cepat menarik Sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Di bagian Hidan…

"Duh, anak Minato-san di mana yah?"gumam Hidan bingung sambil terus mencari di semua ruangan. Dia di tugaskan oleh Fugaku untuk melindungi Naruto. Sesekali dia melihat ke tangan kiri-nya untuk melihat sebuah foto Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!"tiba-tiba Hidan mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat keras itu dari arah depan. Akibat penasaran, akhirnya Hidan memutuskan untuk mencari orang itu. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya Hidan tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti lab kimia. Dengan hati-hati Hidan membuka pintu nya dan mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hinata-chan, sadarlah…"tak lama kemudian, Hidan kembali mendengar suara yang sama di balik sebuah meja yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Siapa kau?"Teriak Naruto panik saat melihat Hidan.

"Kau Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Iya, itu namaku. Kau siapa?"

"Aku di tugaskan untuk menolongmu."kata Hidan.

"Syukurlah…bisakah kau membantuku untuk membawa Hinata-chan keluar dari ruangan ini? Dia pingsan saat aku sudah tiba di lab ini." Kata Naruto. Hidan pun berkeliling lab itu sambil memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Saat dia melihat kea rah jendela, dia menemukan sebuah mobil yang terparkir di bawahnya.

"Itu mobil Jendral Divisi Selatan…"gumam Hidan.

"Astaga, Agent Haruno dalam bahaya…!"panik Hidan. Dengan cepat dia berlari kea rah Naruto dan langsung mengangkat Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

15 menit kemudian, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di lantai 1. Saat hampir mendekati pintu keluar, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung di kepung oleh para tentara Divisi Selatan.

"Sekarang kau sendiri, Nona…"kata Zabuza sambil memberikan aba-aba posisi menembak kepada semua tentara yang mengelilingi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku sengaja membuatmu sendiri dengan memisahkan teman-temanmu. Ku ijinkan kalian berbicara sekarang sebelum kalian berdua mati. Hahaha…"kata Zabuza.

"Kau takut?"Tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

"Jika kau takut mati, aku masih punya sebuah rencana untuk menyelamatkanmu."kata Sakura.

"Apa kau akan selamat juga?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku ingin kau selamat juga"kata Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke POV

'Karena aku menyukaimu…' kenapa susah sekali mengatakan hal itu?

Ku tatap wajahnya perlahan. Melihat wajahnya, aku kembali teringat kejadian di atap. Saat sasori menciumnya. Sial! Aku malah cemburu sekarang!

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku dingin padanya. Setelah itu aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Kenapa rasanya sekarang aku menyesal tidak mengucapkan itu? Dan perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi nanti…

Normal POV

'Ternyata dia masih membenciku…' kata inner Sakura sambil menyiapkan sebuah bom asap.

"Aku senang mendengar bahwa kau ingin aku selamat juga…."kata Sakura yang langsung menarik Sasuke.

"Kita akan berlari bersama ke depan sana saat bom asap ini ku jatuhkan. Dalam hitungan ke tiga, berlarilah ke sana."bisik Sakura kepada Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan bom asap ke lantai.

BUSH….Asap yang tebal pun segera mengepul, memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Saat Sakura berkata tiga, Sasuke segera berlari ke depan dan sesuai janji, Sakura tetap mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Formasi divisi selatan pun hancur karena para tentara yang berusaha keluar dari asap itu. Zabuza yang tahu kemana arah Sasuke dan Sakura berlari segera menyiapkan senjata dan membidik Sakura.

DORR…

"KHH…...!"Sakura berusaha menahan rasa sakit ketika dia merasakan sebuah besi panas menembus kulitnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Teruslah berjalan…aku akan tetap bersamamu."kata Sakura sambil menahan rasa sakit. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir padanya.

Sasuke yang masih mendengar suara Sakura, akhirnya kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke lolos dan berlari kea rah pintu depan. Di sana dia melihat kakaknya yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Nii-san!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Sasuke, Sakura dimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Dia…hah? Sakura dimana?"tiba-tiba perasaan khawatir pun menghampiri Sasuke. Saat Sasuke ingin bergerak mencari Sakura, Itachi dengan cepat menahan Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii aku ingin mencarinya!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Itachi.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya. Sasuke, pergilah ke Tou-san. Bilang padanya kalau kita membutuhkan pasukan."kata Itachi yang segera masuk kedalam ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempat.

'Aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali…'kata inner Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes :Readers, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya! Selamat membaca!

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Action

Pair : SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, SaixIno.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Finally…

"Ahh…leganya…"Lee yang tidak mengetahui situasi, hanya berjalan santai setelah keluar dari toilet.

"Kok sepi banget sih? Bukannya tadi lorong ini ramai sekali?" setelah beberapa langkah terlewati, Lee baru saja menyadari keanehan di sekitarnya. Ruangan yang sepi dan sunyi, beberapa tembok rusak, dan pintu-pintu kelas yang bolong dan ada sedikit bercak darah membuat Lee merinding.

"Jangan-jangan aku masuk ke dalam dunia Resident Evil?!"Teriak Lee horror. Dengan kaki-kaki yang gemetaran, dia terus maju menelusuri lorong tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Saat berbelok untuk meneruskan jalan, Lee hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, menyaksikan banyaknya mayat-mayat tentara di sana.

"KYAAA!"teriak Lee. Sangking kagetnya, sampai-sampai Lee tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"T-to…to-long…"

"S-siapa itu?"gagap Lee. Dari jauh Lee melihat seseorang berjalan pincang-pincang mendatanginya. Lee langsung terkejut melihat orang yang mendatanginya datang dengan tubuh yang di penuhi darah.

'Dugaanku ternyata benar…sekolah ini terinfeksi virus-T, seperti yang ada di resident evil…apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Anak baru itu semakin mendekatiku!' teriak inner Lee sambil memandangi Sasori yang semakin mendekatinya.

"TOLONG!"teriak Lee yang terus berjalan mundur, ingin menghindari Sasori yang semakin mendekatinya.

Di bagian Hidan…

"Untung aku bertemu denganmu disini!" kata Hidan kepada Ino. Mereka semua sekarang berada di UKS.

"Bagaimana keadaan di luar?"Tanya Ino sambil mencari sesuatu di loker.

"Aku tidak tahu…apa aku cek dulu ya?"

"Cek saja…Aku masih ingin mencari penawar untuk Hinata…"

"Memangnya Hinata kenapa?"Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hinata terkena racun. Menurut prediksiku, itu adalah bahan kimia yang ada di sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar!" kata Hidan yang segera keluar dari ruang UKS.

Di Luar…

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasori yah? Perasaanku tidak enak sama sekali…" Hidan segera menyusuri Lorong lantai 2 itu. Saat ingin berbelok ke kiri, tiba-tiba saja Hidan mendengar ada yang berteriak minta tolong dengan suara yang sangat kencang di lorong sebelah kanan. Dengan sigap, Hidan langsung berlari sambil menyiapkan senapan di tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah sampai di sana, Hidan langsung shock melihat kondisi Sasori yang menurutnya sangat kritis.

"Tuan! Jangan mendekatinya! Dia terkena virus-T!" teriak Lee. Dia menghalangi Hidan untuk mendekati Sasori. Saat itu juga muncul guratan-guratan aneh di wajah Hidan.

"Baka! Kau pikir ini film Resident Evil, hah! Pergi sana!"tanpa berpikir panjang,Hidan langsung melempar Lee ke samping dan segera berlari mendekati Sasori.

"Sasori!"teriak Hidan. Sebenarnya percuma saja dia berteriak seperti itu karena Sasori langsung pingsan setelah Hidan memapahnya. Dengan keadaan panik, Hidan langsung saja membawa Sasori ke UKS tempat dimana Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai berada tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Lee yang baru saja dia lempar ke tembok.

Di tempat lain…

Tomo dan Takashi berjalan menyusuri lorong di lantai 4. Keadaan di sana sangat sunyi karena Takashi selalu menatap dingin ayahnya yang berjalan di depannya.

'Aku benci padanya! Dia yang membuat ibu pergi dari rumah dan sekarang dia membunuh Takeda!' teriak inner Takashi marah sambil terus menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

Takashi…takashi… apa kau tetap membenci ayahmu nanti?

"Nak, tou-san ingin melakukan sesuatu…"

"Terserah!" jawab Takashi jutek.

"Jangan mengikuti tou-san. Tunggu saja di sini" kata Tomo sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Memangnya dia siapa menyuruhku seperti itu? Dan…kenapa juga aku menunggunya disini? Lebih baik aku turun…"kata Takashi sambil berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1.

Di bagian Sakura…

"Agent Haruno…ckckck…betapa mengenaskannya dirimu." Kata Sishui sambil mencekik Sakura.

"K-kau…pa-yah…"

"Payah? Apa maksudmu?"kata Sishui menatap tajam Sakura sambil mengencangkan genggamannya di leher Sakura.

"Hentikan!" di saat Sishui berniat mematahkan leher Sakura, tiba-tiba Itachi datang dan segera menendang Sishui. Zabuza yang masih berada di ruangan itu, dengan cepat menangkis Itachi yang akan menendang jendralnya.

"Baiklah, Itachi. Aku akan berhenti membunuh dia! Dan sesuai keinginanku…aku ingin membunuhmu. Ha…ha…ha…"tawa Sishui ala psikopat. Setelah melepaskan Sakura, Sishui langsung mendekati Itachi untuk mencekiknya juga.

'Sial, semua senjataku hanya berisi satu peluru. Apa aku bisa menolong mereka berdua?'tanya Tomo dalam hati. Sekarang Tomo berada di balik pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa membidik, dia langsung menembak kea rah tangan Sishui yang akan mencekik Itachi.

DORR…tiba-tiba saja tangan Sishui tertembak."Siapa disana?"teriak Sishui geram. Dengan berani Tomo memunculkan dirinya di depan pintu itu.

"Oh, Tomo…kenapa kau menembakku? Hm?"

"Kau sudah tidak waras!" teriak Tomo.

"Hahahaha….tidak waras? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Sishui sambil berjalan mendekati Tomo.

Tiba-tiba saja Sishui menendang Tomo sampai mental ke tembok di depannya. Tomo yang tidak ingin kalah, segera membalas dengan meninju wajah Sishui. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah siuman. Melihat Tomo dan Sishui sedang berkelahi, Sakura langsung bergerak menyelamatkan Itachi dengan menembak Zabuza menggunakan peluru obat bius. Tetapi Zabuza segera menyadarinya dan menjadikan Itachi sebagai , bukan Zabuza yang pingsan tetapi Itachi.

"Huh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membuatnya tertidur…" kata Zabuza yang melepaskan Itachi. Saat Zabuza berniat menghajar Sakura, dia melihat pistol yang dia tinggalkan tadi dan mengambilnya untuk menembak Sakura. Sebelum membidik, ternyata Sakura berhasil menembaknya tepat di jantung.

'Aku harus menyelamatkan Itachi-nii!'kata inner Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Itachi. Ternyata tanpa Sakura sadari, Zabuza masih mempunyai sedikit tenaga untuk menembak Sakura sebelum dia mati.

DORR…"AKH!" tembakan Zabuza akhirnya mengenai bahu Sakura.

Di UKS…

Saat Ino sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan Sasori yang kondisinya sangat kritis karena terlalu banyak darah yang terbuang, tiba-tiba saja pintu di dobrak membuat Hidan reflek mengarahkan senjatanya ke pintu yang baru saja di dobrak.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Hidan.

"Maaf Hidan-san,Kami tentara Divisi Barat akan membantu kalian."kata salah satu tentara.

"Kenapa bantuannya lama sekali?"Tanya Hidan yang merasa agak sedikit lega.

"Karena kami di tugaskan untuk menangkap para tentara Divisi Selatan."

"Apa?memangnya dari Timur dan Utara tidak cukup untuk menangkap tentara Divisi Selatan? Sebanyak itukah?"Tanya Hidan kaget.

"Kabarnya Divisi Selatan memakai para preman jalanan untuk direkrut menjadi tentaranya. Apa yang bisa kami bantu tuan?"

"Orang itu gila…hmm…bisa bantu kami untuk membawa Sasori dan anak-anak sekolah Konoha High ini ke tenda penyelamatan?"

"Baik Tuan…"

"Oh iya, sebagian tentara ikut aku mencari Agent Haruno. Ino, kau ikut mereka membawa Sasori ya!"kata Hidan sambil berjalan menuju lantai 1 bersama para tentara-tentara dari Divisi Barat.

Di bagian Tomo dan Sishui…

BUAKH…Sishui pun mental dan mendarat di meja-meja. Baru saja Tomo ingin meninju Sishui lagi, tapi Takashi segera menghentikan Tomo.

"Tou-san, berhenti membunuh orang!"teriak Takashi di depan pintu ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah ku bilang…"

"Berhenti menyuruhku!"teriak Takashi sambil mendekati ayahnya.

"Wah…wah…wah…anakmu kenapa Tomo? Nak, apa masalahmu?"Tanya Sishui.

"Dia membunuh adikku."kata Takashi tajam.

"Ouh…jadi kau menganggap Tou-sanmu yang membunuh adikmu?" Tanya Sishui sambil berjalan mendekati Takashi.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu…kau salah besar, nak. Yang membunuh adikmu adalah orang suruhanku yang lain. Hahahaha…kasihan sekali keluarga ini…" tiba-tiba saja Sishui menarik Takashi dan segera menempelkan pisau di leher Takashi.

"Kalau begitu kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri…"bisik Sishui pada Takashi.

"Jangan bunuh anakku!" teriak Tomo yang segera berlari menuju Takashi. Saat sudah mendekati, tiba-tiba Sishui mengarahkan pisaunya kea rah Tomo dan pisau itu dengan tepat tertancap di dada kiri Tomo. Saat itu juga Takashi membulatkan matanya.

"Disaat-saat seperti itu orang tua pasti tidak bisa berpikir jernih, walaupun dia seorang yang genius sekalipun. Sekarang kau tahu bukan jika ayahmu benar-benar menyayangimu?"kata Sishui sambil melepaskan Takashi yang segera berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Tou-san!"tangis Takashi.

"Hahahaha…kau menyesalinya? dasar bodoh…"kata Sishui yang langsung memukul Takashi sampai pingsan.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba banyak senjata sudah terarah padanya.

"Angkat tanganmu Jenderal!"teriak Hidan.

"Baiklah-baiklah…aku tertangkap."kata Sishui yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Tapi…tidak semudah itu…"Sishui mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan ke kepalanya. Dengan tenang, Hidan menembak senjata Sishui sampai mental ke belakang.

"Menangkapmu ternyata jauh lebih mudah dari pada menangkap seekor ayam. Prajurit, bawa dia ke Fugaku-sama"perintah Hidan yang langsung di turuti para tentara Divisi Barat.

Kejadian hari itu adalah kejadian terburuk yang tidak bisa terlupakan oleh siswa-siswi Konoha High School. Banyak kerusakan dimana-mana, murid-murid yang pindah, dan segalanya termasuk juga cinta. Beberapa dari mereka merasa ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Sejak kejadian itu Sakura tidak pernah hadir lagi di kelas dan dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan, Sai pun juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sai-…Ne? kalian kenapa _ttebayo_?"Tanya Naruto bingung dengan dua sohib-nya yang sangat jarang mengeluarkan tampang bad mood.

"Naruto, aku rindu padanya…kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya…"kata Sasuke dan Sai berbarengan.

"Nani?! Kalian berdua sampai sepikiran seperti itu berarti ada suatu hal yang benar-benar menyusahkan _ttebayo_!"Naruto yang tadinya hanya berdiri, mulai memposisikan dirinya di antara Sai dan Sasuke.

"Kalian membutuhkan saranku?"Tanya Naruto yang mulai celingak-celinguk ke arah Sasuke dan Sai.

"Mungkin aku butuh bantuanmu, Naruto…"kata Sai mencoba untuk sedikit tersenyum pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin sendiri…"kata Sasuke. Tanpa membalikkan wajah, dia terus berjalan sampai Sai dan Naruto tidak bisa melihat Sasuke lagi.

Di tempat lain…

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan yang ke 40 sejak kejadian itu, yaitu kematian Tomo dan Takeda. Takashi berjalan menuju kuburan tempat dimana keduanya sudah berbaring.

"Maaf Takeda…Tou-san…hiks…hiks…terutama Tou-san. Aku sangat menyesal…maafkan aku…"kata Takashi menangis sambil menatap dua kubur yang bersejajar itu.

Takashi's POV Flashback…

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semuanya berakhir…aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Berada diantara semua polisi-polisi yang sedang berkabung bukanlah hal yang membuatku bisa bersedih sepuasnya. Justru membuatku risih setengah mati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi pusat perhatian, tapi -…

"Kau Takashi bukan?"

"Iya."

"Perkenalkan aku adalah atasan ayahmu, Fugaku."

"a-ah iya…ada apa tuan menemuiku?" Tanyaku heran. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"aku hanya ingin meluruskan apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu sebenarnya…" kenapa perasaanku jauh lebih tidak enak saat paman ini berbicara padaku tentang Tou-san?

"Dari kau bayi sampai sekarang, ayahmu adalah salah satu anak buahku yang paling berprestasi. Suatu saat aku mengirimnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi seorang penembak jitu liar agar Divisi Selatan merekrutnya. Dan sebenarnya yang membunuh adikmu adalah orang bayaran, bukan ayahmu. Justru dia ingin pergi menyelamatkan Takeda dan menyelamatkan anakku. Mungkin kau salah paham -…" cukup! Ini semua membuatku muak!

"terima kasih paman!"kataku yang segera pergi meninggalkannya. aku sudah menyadarinya sejak jendral gila itu berbicara denganku. yah, ayahku adalah mata-mata. dan bagi diriku yang sekarang dia adalah seorang pahlawan.

Flashback off…

Takashi terus mengingat kesalahannya sampai seseorang datang padanya.

"Takashi-kun?"tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Takashi.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hm…ayo. Pesawatnya sudah mau landing, nak."

Setelah kejadian itu, hak asuh Takashi jatuh kepada ibunya yang sekarang menjadi pelatih salah satu club di Amerika.

Di tempat lain…

Sakura, Hidan dan Ino akhirnya dikembalikan ke International High School, sekolah sekaligus asrama khusus para agent muda. sedangkan Sasori, dia dikirim ke rumah sakit rahasia.

"Sakura-chaaan!"teriak Ino.

"Enngh…Ino-chan berisik…" gumam Sakura.

"Bangun! Hari ini ada ulangan bahasa Jerman, tes keakuratan tembakan dan tes kekebalan fisik! Ayo Sakuraaaa!"teriak Ino yang sekarang teriak di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Baik Ino!" akhirnya Sakura bangun dengan terpaksa.

"Gitu dong, hehehe…."

"Ini aku lakukan untuk menghindari penyakit tuli Ino-chan…" kata Sakura sewot. Ino hanya bisa terkikik dengan sikap ketidak pedulian Sakura.

15 menit kemudian…

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya berjalan keluar dari asrama dan bergerak menuju sekolah. Dijalan Ino hanya bisa memandangi wajah Sakura yang sangat lesu.

"Sakura-chan, ano…"

"Jangan berbicara denganku dulu Ino-chan…"

"Eh, kenapa? Aku 'kan bermaksud baik padamu…"kata Ino manyun.

"Aku masih sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku masih merasa bersalah kepada Sasori…aku hanya tidak tahu caranya agar aku bisa melupakan mereka berdua…"gumam Sakura yang masih dapat Ino dengar dengan jelas.

"jangan-jangan…kau mulai menyukai Sasori ya?!"

"Tidak…tapi, penyebab dia koma sekarang…itu karena aku kan? Misi kemarin semuanya di ketuai aku. Tapi yang selalu menolongku adalah kalian…khususnya Sasori." Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Ino juga menghentikan langkahnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Ohh…itu kan sudah berlalu Sakura-chan…lebih baik nanti kita ke kuil dan mendoakan Sasori saat nanti pulang sekolah?"

"Hm…"

"Lalu kalau…Sasuke, bagaimana?" Tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi Ino, dia masih membenciku…memang sih, aku sempat kembali berharap saat dia ingin aku selamat. Tapi, setelah itu dia menatapku tajam dan memberiku jawaban yang sangat dingin. Aku jadi merasa bahwa dia masih membenciku."kata Sakura kembali Lesu. Ino lantas memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat agar temannya kembali bersemangat.

Tapi…jika tentang perasaan, sebenarnya Ino sama seperti Sakura…dalam hatinya, Ino bertanya-tanya apakah Sai waktu itu menembaknya hanya sebatas nge fans karena dia cantik atau jatuh cinta padanya? Tiba-tiba tangan Ino mulai bergerak mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kantong blazer-nya. Lukisan dirinya yang di lukis oleh Sai dengan pulpen tinta. Sakura yang menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Ino katakan, mulai risih juga karena Ino tidak kunjung mengatakan sepatah kata padanya. Saat Sakura menengok kearah Ino, Sakura kaget melihat kondisi Ino yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Ino-chan kau…" Ino reflek melihat kea rah Sakura dan mengerti dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu maksud.

"Benar…aku yang jatuh cinta padanya sekarang, Sakura…entah kenapa baru kali ini aku selalu merasakan yang namanya 'selalu kepikiran'. Aku selalu memikirkannya…"kata Ino ikut-ikutan lesu. Sakura pun memakluminya.

"Kita senasib Ino-chan…"kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sahabatnya. Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.


End file.
